Intrigue On Bethel Nobles
by Becky99
Summary: Commander Koenig and Dr. Russell are kidnapped by a space craft and delivered to the mysterious world, Bethel Nobles. They are met by a friendly people but mystery and deception run plenty. What is The Keeper's secret? Who is Kamryn? What does Emissary Zena truly want? Why is there rebellion on a seemingly perfect world?
1. Chapter 1

**_"_** ** _Intrigue on Bethel Nobles"_**

 **Introduction:**

He was exhausted beyond all endurance. His eyes could barely stay open and while his usual self would fight against what his mind was urging, the weakness of fatigue and grief was overwhelming.

John Koenig sat on the floor, his back leaning against the tan colored wall at the head of the capsule. The craft he was in was small, perhaps the size of two Eagles, if they were to aligned side by side. The journey had lasted six months and it was near its end.

The last three months had been the worst, possibly the loneliest of his life. He tried to keep his mind busy. He worked at the console, learning from the records, charted their progress, and listened to the odd yet somehow familiar alien music. He even spoke aloud, telling the spaceship and its other silent passenger tales from his past.

But the reality was constantly there, reminding him of the fragility of his kind, and the sadness of their situation. The lack of appropriate food on the craft, the complete lack on nutrition, did not help matters. If Helena had been able to continue with her own work perhaps it would not be so bad – in so many ways.

John's mind, especially during the last week, wandered often. He wasn't eating or drinking enough, he knew. But ever since the green flashing light at the head of the cryogenics chamber faded away, he had little desire to do either. What was the point of living if she was not with him? His hand arose slowly and gently patted the capsule next to him, "Soon Helena," he whispered, "It will be soon." She _could_ be alive. She was inside, asleep and possibly … dead. Perhaps her time had run out?

"Have hope." he whispered. The Commander could only pray he did everything right, that the machine worked as she thought it might. His eyes closed. If only they had recognized the signs. So many red flags had flashed before them, both on Alpha and on this spaceship.

Moonbase Alpha. What were his people doing now? How had they coped when he and Helena disappeared, never to return?

Commander Koenig drifted off to sleep, his hand dropping from the capsule, and he dreamt of that time when this mysterious craft approached them and the Alphans, being curious and naive, decided to enter and explore. Who could have known what would happen?

Perhaps not even the alien beings who sent the craft to a people it would never reach understood. John thought to talk with them when they finally landed on the planet, asking them many questions. If they were as intelligent as he suspected they would cure Helena and perhaps he and she could live on this new world and be happy … be happy … _happy_ …

Her face swam before him and so did Moonbase Alpha. John was transported, through his dreams, to a time six months ago when they knew their course and potential dangers but did not know he and Helena, that their lives on the Moonbase, were evidently at an end ….

 **(1)**

"As far as computer can tell us, Commander, there are no living beings on that craft." Maya said from her console in Command Center. An eyebrow lifted, worry evident on her lovely face. The last time they recalled something similar they were attacked by a beta cloud creature. The beast nearly destroyed Moonbase Alpha before Maya was able to destroy it.

"Someone or some _thing_ must be piloting that craft." Alan Carter pressed a few buttons on his console, "Seems to be on automatic, John. Maybe a preprogrammed computer is telling it where it should land?"

This time it was Koenig who thought back. He was reminded of the Kaldorian space craft from many months ago. What did Captain Zantor say? Their shipboard computer could only do what was pre-determined, to land on Earth's moon. How could it do otherwise?

Tony Verdeschi glanced at Sandra, "Is it asking for permission to land?"

The craft had been hovering in space, circling the moon, almost as if it was confused. Alpha picked it up an hour ago on long range sensors and sent out a coded message, asking it if there was anything they could do for the deep space stranger. It never replied.

"No." Sandra said, "But its computer, perhaps a locator of some kind, has pin-pointed Launch Pad Three and it seems to want to land there."

Helena Russell walked into Command Center and stood behind John's chair, looking at the craft on their big screen.

"Commander, I'm getting something." Sandra touched her keypad and fine-tuned audio. A reedy computer-like voice acknowledged that it was being contacted by life forms.

The voice called: "People of Soolmete, we of Bethel Nobles, request permission to land our craft. It is substantially prepared for your tribute, as per our agreement."

"Soolmete?" Tony gave Koenig a questioning look, "It seems our friend missed its target."

"Patch me through, Sandra." Koenig said. He turned slightly to make eye contact with Helena. He was warmed when she gave him a mild smile and nod. He returned his attention to the screen.

"Go ahead, Commander."

"This is John Koenig, Commander of Moonbase Alpha. We are not of Soolmete but from the planet Earth, many billions of light years from this position in space." He paused, "How may _we_ help you?"

The craft seemed to hesitate, digesting the information just given to it. "May this craft land near Moonbase Alpha?" it asked.

"For what purpose?"

"To recalibrate. This craft's prime directive has been tainted. Must reprogram." It paused, "Must … _modify_."

"Why does it have to land on the moon to do that?" Helena wondered.

The answer hung in the air for a moment.

Koenig called: "You may land _away_ from Moonbase Alpha. There is a flat area on our moon, near quadrant PR three point two ..."

"Affirmative." The craft replied before the Commander could finish.

"John, it's landing on Launch Pad Three!" Alan reported, anger and fear apparent.

"Craft from Bethel Nobels, I said to land _away_ from Alpha!" Koenig insisted but there was no reply. "Damn." Angered, he stood and started to pace as the craft set itself on the launch pad and seemed to power down. "Maya, do you detect any weapons on that craft?"

"No Commander." She then corrected herself, "There is a low level laser but it is manually operated fire power. It is not functional until there is someone inside the craft to operate it."

"Commander Koenig," the craft called, "We give permission for your people to enter our craft and investigate while we recalibrate."

"That's mighty generous of it." Verdeschi commented, sarcastically.

"What do you say, John? Do we take it up on the offer?" Alan asked, looking up at Koenig as he stood still and considered the invitation. For Carter's money it was dangerous but it was also a space vehicle he had never seen before and the pilot, was curious.

"Yes, but leave it on the pad. I don't want it brought inside the hanger until we know what we're dealing with." Koenig said, "And when we do go in, we are going to be well armed and wearing space suits."

Standing near the closed Command Center door, Helena smiled. John Koenig was ever cautious, she thought. Could they blame him?

* * *

The travel tube snaked forward and made a perfect connection to the craft's door.

Koenig brought Helena, Maya, Alan and two armed security guards with him. All were being monitored by Verdeschi in Command Center via cameras on the helmets of their space suits. "Is there an atmosphere?" Koenig asked Maya.

She lifted a hand held monitor, a scanner of her own design, and studied the readings, "Not at this time. However, there are atmosphere controls inside the craft." She added, "I do not detect any forms of radiation or poisons, Commander. But there is what I can only describe as a chemical which surrounds the ship. It does not seem to be harmful but, saying this, I'm not sure what it is."

The door parted and the security men entered first, weapons drawn. The craft was well lighted. Alan and Maya entered next, the pilot immediately going to what appeared a pilot's chair, then John and Helena entered, taking in the alien technology.

"All clear, Commander." A guard called.

The spaceship was twice the size of an Eagle yet contained only two passenger seats. Both were small and made room for other enigmatic equipment. The common area of the module was a stark white with the exception of a wall computer which blinked color light, much like the wall computer in Command Center.

It grasped Maya's attention and she approached it eagerly.

Meanwhile, a far wall caught Helena's interest. She walked over to a console hooked into what looked like a spiral grid. Her steps became normal as an atmosphere and gravity were applied by Maya, who found the correct controls.

John followed her, and flipped open his helmet face plate when Maya gave them the go-ahead. "What is it, Helena?"

"Life support." She whispered, "It is a sort of medical lab." She gently pushed past John and placed her hands on an enclosed cylindrical tube with a large transparent window "Cryogenics." She theorized.

"I take it someone was going to sleep? I wonder for how long."

"Commander," one of the guards called, "We've found a food storage unit. It's dehydrated and looks well stocked, although who knows if it can actually been eaten."

"Leave it alone. We don't want to be accused of taking anything that does not belong to us." Koenig ordered.

From the pilot's console Alan told them that the ship was indeed on an automatic pilot, pre-programmed to go to and return to a destination."

"Is it far from here?" Koenig asked.

"As far as this ship is concerned it's where it should be but the return to Bethel Nobles is in about six months our time."

" _If_ the ship decides to leave." Koenig said, already wondering how they might salvage the craft for their own purposes if it decided to stay.

"It's programmed to leave, Commander." Maya said, checking the shipboard computer, "It is recalibrating as we speak."

"How long before take-off?"

Maya pressed a few buttons on the computer wall. A digital screen, flashing blue and yellow lit up. "Estimation is four hours."

Koenig nodded, "In that period of time let's see what information we can gather then we'll send the craft on its way."

John looked over at Helena and smiled. It was nice when they made new discoveries and there was no danger at hand.

* * *

It was her return smile, the joy at having found something new and interesting in deep space that he remembered most. She was such an intelligent, beautiful woman. There were times when he acknowledged Helena's astuteness and other times he took her for granted.

Again his hand, weak and shaking, stroked the cylinder Helena was sleeping inside. They had hoped to take this voyage together, keeping one another company, but even though their intentions were honorable, one or the other would eventually have had to succumb to the chamber. Helena had been trying to learn how to work it if all else failed. But there was risk and he would have insisted on being the guinea pig. And Helena, of course, would have felt it should be her.

Unfortunately, the accident made up their minds for them. She was dying and without the hope of a cryogenic deep-freeze Helena would not make it to Bethel Nobles and he would be bereft. Although honestly, he still did not know if she lived asleep or died as soon as they attempted the process. A blip at the head of the chamber during the start of the process said her life signs were functional. But did the alien technology really know what it was doing for a lifeform originally from Earth that it had never seen before? If only he knew enough to be certain.

Still, Helena had such a look of trust through her agony, holding him close as he picked her up and brought her to the chamber, laying her inside. Then, when he squeezed her hand one last time, hen her eyes looked into his, when the capsule door closed, there was nothing more he could do.

Every day for weeks now he walked over to look through the faceplate, to see if there was deterioration, but there was none that he could perceive. John could only hope and pray …

Tears gently ran down John Koenig's hallow cheeks. "Forgive me, Helena." He whispered, as he sat on the floor near the capsule. "If I go before you … forgive me …."

How he and Helena found themselves trapped aboard the vessel would be a great story to tell their children someday, he mused feebly, and once again weakly closed his eyes.

* * *

 **CONTINUE TO CHAPTER TWO.**

 _This fiction was originally written for the_ Martin Landau Appreciation FB Page _and is being archived on this fiction site. This is FAN fiction and is written for entertainment purposes only._


	2. Chapter 2

**(2)**

They transferred information between the alien spacecraft and Moonbase Alpha without physically removing the mainframe from the vessel's on-board computer. The Alphans were seeking data but, as their Commander insisted, would not do anything to potentially harm the craft's processor. It was important for the spaceship to return to where it came from, light years away, with its brain intact - even if it was without its precious Soolmete cargo.

With that in mind, the Alphans left an audio note for those on Bethel Nobels explaining that their moon was on a random trajectory and it somehow interfered with their computer and craft's prime directive. Koenig included an apology but explained it was beyond their control.

Meanwhile Helena, Ben Vincent and Dr. Mathias did their best to understand the craft's life support system. Their Commander reminded them, and Helena concurred, that their lives on Moonbase Alpha may one day require the use of cryogenics. They needed to learn all they could.

"Dr. Russell," Bob said, "We have one hour left before this craft will be leaving Moonbase Alpha."

She nodded her understanding. Already the ship was powering up in preparation for an eventual lift off. "I want to try just once more to match what we know about life sustaining minerals, that which we can use in conjunction with Alpha's life support system and the Bethel Nobles cryogenics system. If we could just crack the code before this vessel leaves we'd have a much better chance understanding what makes it possible."

Vincent appreciated her frustration, "There seems to be a misconception."

"Just give me thirty more minutes and I might have the key." She said distractedly as she examined what she had written on paper against the codes given by the craft's computer.

Dr. Mathias smiled mildly at a knowing Dr. Vincent. When Helena was intent on a topic it was often difficult to make her see beyond it. "Don't take too long." He said and motioned Vincent to follow him out of the vessel.

Alone in the craft, a security guard stationed outside, Helena once again worked on her portable keyboard. She was so focused she nearly did not hear the computer voice when it addressed her.

"You are an Earth female?"

Startled, Helena looked over at the computer screen Maya, hours earlier, had been working from. It was the first time she heard it say anything since requesting to land near Alpha.

"Yes," she said, "I am."

"Are you considered physically appealing for your kind?"

Again, Helena was startled. Why was the craft's computer asking her such an odd question? "I … I don't know about that. I suppose so." She then asked, "Is there something I can help you with?"

A green light in the common area suddenly scanned Helena from head to toe. She felt warmth but no pain as she placed a hand on top of the console she was standing near, to steady herself.

"Yes." The voice, still reedy and rational sounded satisfied. "You will do."

"Thank you." Helena said, puzzled. However, when she tried to lift her hand from the console it would not budge. Helena also discovered that her booted feet were stuck to the floor of the Nobles craft. Frightened, she tried to pull her feet from her boots but they would not budge. "Security!" Helena cried.

* * *

Technicians, scientists and doctors had all been called in to free Helena but she could not be moved no matter what they did. They tried various forms of sounds and solvents to remove Helena's boots but her feet were like lead. The console, they thought, might be removable but it was solid and built into a wall.

The Commander said the ship was going nowhere until Helena was freed. He ordered Maya to disable the timer and Carter to move the craft into their Eagle hanger. However, the launch pad was mysteriously stuck. Alan told John he and his men did everything but it will not move. However he noted that all of the other pads seemed to be fine.

"Maya?"

"I cannot stop the timer, Commander. The ship controls it and I have no access."

"John, we have fifteen minutes." Verdeschi called from Command Center.

They had brought in a chair for Helena to sit on and John found himself worried when he watched her staring straight ahead; listening to the scientists trying to do their jobs but coming up empty. Helena's emotions moved from reasonable fear, to relief when Alpha's people came to rescue her, then to an eerie resolve when they were at a loss to aid her further.

"Don't worry, Helena." Alan encouraged, "We'll figure this out."

Helena's eyes shifted briefly in their sockets then, coming to terms she said, "There isn't going to be enough time." She now looked directly at Koenig, "I'm its prisoner. It's chosen me, John." Helena had told him about the craft's questioning of her and now regretted her naïve answers.

Koenig, tried to speak with the computer, explaining all in vain that she was a doctor and vital to Moonbase Alpha if it was to continue on its journey.

Maya also pleaded with the computer, volunteering to take Helena's place. It did speak up this time, perhaps sensing above all others on the moon that Maya had a superior mind. It advised the Psychon that she was the last of her kind and where they were going it would not benefit her species.

This admission worried John Koenig all the more. If it wasn't beneficial for Maya then why did it want Helena to visit Bethel Nobles?

"Dr. Russell is unusual as well." The voice paused, "But much better suited. She will be treated well." The computer promised then declined to speak again.

"Ten minutes, Commander." Sandra called from Command Center, sounding miserable.

"Damn it!" he shouted and hit the side of the console with his fist.

Finally, their chief technician leaned back on his heels and looked nearly fearfully up at his Commander, "We can't do anything." He said. "I'm sorry."

The finality was honest but jarring.

"There _is_ one solution." Maya said and gulped, hesitating to say it, not believing it could come down to it. She looked at Dr. Mathias for help.

He looked from Maya, to Helena then to the Commander. He knew exactly what Maya was suggesting. "We could surgically _remove_ her hand and feet …"

John inhaled sharply and could hear and feel his own heart beating. It was so loud he barely heard what Bob said next.

"But if we do it – we have to do it _now_."

"No." Helena said, again looking directly in front of her, unnervingly calm and quiet. "A surgeon without her hands and feet? NO." She took a deep breath, "You all need to leave because this craft it taking off in five minutes and anyone on it will be taking a trip with me." She then added, "Thank you for trying. I know you did all you could."

There was silence for a count of five seconds.

Maya pulled her comlock and tearfully called food services, asking them to bring up all the protein stores and vitamin enriched vegetal packets Alpha could supply.

Carter quickly called for other provisions.

Koenig once again urged and pleaded with the craft's computer to let her go. The machine had gone mute, declining any responds whatsoever.

The crew members all filed out and minutes later blankets, food and some personal items were brought into the craft.

John took Alan by the arm and ugently whispered something into his ear. The pilot's eyes grew wide but it was quickly followed by understanding. He quickly ran from the craft.

Maya walked over to Helena and hugged her. The women said nothing to one another but the sentiment was clear. _Goodbye. Good luck. I love you._

Then there was only the two of them left.

Koenig kneeled beside her chair and took Helena's free hand. "I can't let you go like this." He said in a low voice.

"You have to, John. Alpha needs you. We talked about it before, remember? We have to be a doctor and commander _first._ It's just the way things are."

He could have said he loved her but Helena already knew it.

Her hand slipped from his and her fingers caressed his firm jaw. "Knowing you and the others are still out here …" Helena tried to smile, "Maybe, when I make it to the planet, when I do as they ask— they'll send me back one day." Tears were developing in her eyes. "Perhaps we won't be parted that long after all, John."

In despair, he leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder and upper chest.

A rumble was heard, a vibration from the Bethel Nobels craft.

"John, you have to go." she whispered, barely able to get the words out.

He lifted his head, glossy eyes looking directly into hers. _"No, I don't."_

He stood when hearing Alan call outside the door. "John, the doors are sealing up!"

"John!" Helena cried, nearly in terror. She had resolved to make the sacrifice for Alpha and show courage. All she expected from John was one last precious kiss but he had other ideas.

Maya called over the intercom, "Commander, you have only thirty seconds!"

A package about the size of a regulation mailbox sailed into the craft as its doors and the travel tube doors eased shut.

"John! Helena! Godspeed!" they heard Carter call before the vessel was completely sealed and the travel tube broke free from the spaceship.

"Damn it, John." They heard Verdeschi over John's comlock, "I hope you know what the hell you're doing. We … we will miss you both."

Abruptly, Helena could move her feet and her hand dislodged from the console. "John, no! You can't!" she sobbed, running to him.

"I did!" Remembering the two passenger seats, John helped a dazed and flustered Helena over to one, watching as it automatically buckled her in. He then took his own seat beside her.

The couple held the other's hand then looked into each other's eyes.

A new adventure, unexplained and dangerous, awaited them both.

They did not know what to expect but at least they were together.

* * *

Thirty minutes into space flight they had already covered light years. John removed himself from the passenger chair and carefully walked over to the pilot's console. He patched into the craft's communication system and called Alpha. John doubted they heard them and did not know if they could even see them any longer on their long range probes. Still, he felt compelled to send a message.

Commander Koenig said a quiet goodbye to his people and hoped, one day, they might understand why he left them behind. He trusted the new information they received from the Noble craft might keep the Alphans enriched for a long time to come – and that they should take direction from Alpha's new leaders, Verdeschi, Carter and Maya ...

He snapped a switch and turned to look at Helena who had already unbuckled her belt and sat forward in the chair, nervous but admiring despite feeling despondent. "John, if it wasn't for me …" she murmured.

"No." he shook his head back and forth, and sat beside her once again. "You know better than that, Helena. We were and still are at the whims of the forces around us. If it was meant for us to leave Alpha and go on this journey together then it is what it is."

"That is hardly scientific." She quipped.

"Neither is traveling unharmed through a black sun, turning into cavemen on a fog enshrouded planet, and out-smarting a homicidal robot that threatened to blow us both out of an airlock should we disappoint it." He gazed at her, "But we did all of that, Helena."

For the first time since her abduction, Helena mildly smiled and even managed a nervous chuckle. She said, "Are you going to be able to stand me for the six months it takes to get there? I've been told I can be stubborn."

 _That makes two of us_ , John thought but said: "And _I_ have a temper." Then he added, "Let's think of this as a six month space cruise, all expenses paid, with all the luxuries …" He looked about them.

"Except that we do not know if our port of call will be friendly or not."

"I bet we can find out." Again, John looked at their ship's computer. "There is a lot of information about Bethel Nobles in there. We just have to figure out how to find it. And we have six long months to work on it."

And in the weeks and months ahead they learned a lot.

* * *

He was unconscious, in a near half sleep when he felt firm hands lift him up. John could hear voices but could not understand what they were saying. He was then deposited onto a bed or gurney, a blanket covering him.

John cried: "She's in the capsule!" but did not know if they understood what he said or even if he actually did say it.

Before falling off into unconsciousness again, all Koenig could think was that they had made it. They finally made it to the planet Bethel Nobles.

* * *

 **GO TO CHAPTER THREE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(3)**

"I found something." John slipped the small round disk into a compartment on the pilots' console. He and Helena found the player a couple days preceding but did not honestly know what to do with it until she found a dish of disks underneath a panel. They were sitting all in a row, waiting to be viewed.

Slowly but surely they were learning about the ship, what made it work, and the countless devices needed to maintain their well-being. They also found various "zones of importance" as John enjoyed calling them, like bathroom facilities, how their chairs reclined into a comfortable bed, and a small oven for baking food.

The screen beside Koenig's head lit up.

"Welcome, Lady of Soolmete." The woman on the viewer was mature with a dark short-cropped hair style and an efficient and somewhat practiced smile. "We congratulate you on your selection and also thank you for the participation in this planetary exchange. We hope, with the success of this trade, we can open up a new and wonderful communication between your people and ours. Aboard this vessel you will find all the things recommended to us by your people. It will sustain you on your journey which will take ten misects or nine months to complete. We hope the food and entertainment, which you specifically chose, is satisfactory. Of course, the second part of your voyage will be incased in our stasis chamber, which you learned to use during orientation."

The disk faded to black and John paused before picking up another, "Nine months?"

Helena nodded, unsurprised. "The craft got to us first. It still had a few months to go before it was supposed to land. Our moon, something that was not supposed to be there, disorganized it." Helena then pondered, "I wonder how disappointed the people of Bethel Nobles will be when they discover neither of us _are_ from Soolmete."

Koenig glanced over his shoulder and shot her a mild smile, "If the food they left for that Soolmete woman is any indication they will definitely be surprised." Then he added, "And I don't think they will be disappointed, at least not in you. Prettiness and charm has a way of softening a disappointed heart."

Flattered, Helena placed a warm hand on his shoulder and gently massaged as John slipped the new disk into its player.

They had already come upon their first obstacle. While she and John sparingly ate their nutrition rich protein bars and vitamin fortified vegal that Alpha brought in for them, Helena knew they would need more food. She studied the alien cuisine found during their initial investigation. While it might have been adequate for a Soolmete, the foodstuff did not meet the essentials a humanoid needed in a standard diet. What's-more, the aliens had stocked the larder for one rather petite person, a woman who was apparently much smaller than either Helena or John.

"At least the water is good." Helena told John after her analysis, "And we have plenty of it."

In essence, the final few weeks of their journey was going to be taking in a lot of nutrient enriched fluids and eating very little. However, if Helena could figure out how their cryogenics chamber worked there was a possibility that one or the other could sleep for part of the journey.

Both were leery about that. Alien technology was not to be trifled with and, truthfully, neither wanted to leave the other alone. Space travel was lonely enough. However, if they were lucky, one of the disks would be a learner's manual. If nothing else it would give them a chance to study up on the process.

"As you can see, we are a prosperous people." The woman continued on the new disk.

It did seem true. Video of the alien city depicted a clean and well organized metropolis with happy humanoid people; women wearing gossamer gowns of pastels, gold and silver and the men wore trim, well-made suits that reminded both of a more casual version of a tuxedo. Views of their impressive city changed to a more rural area, green farmlands being harvested by large impressive machines and what looked like handsome gentlemen farmers overseeing the whole operation.

"We have not been at war for centuries; have seen no famine, poverty or struggle. Everyone on Bethel Nobles is content. We also celebrate the return of Kamryn every three years. You will be here in time for the festivities …"

Was it Koenig's imagination or did her smile slip a few notches before she continued, friendly and motivated.

"You will be treated very well, dear Lady Soolmete. We are sincerely looking forward to your arrival."

Once again, the screen blanked.

"I suppose we could do worse." John murmured, sitting back heavily in his chair. "On the other hand, I wonder how much of that is propaganda?"

Again, she patted his shoulder. "Let's take them at their word for now. Okay?" Helena stepped away to study some charts she had found.

There were more disks and John would watch them all but, for the moment, he looked out of the thick paned window before them, at the stars as they swam past them at a dizzying speed.

He could not help being worried about their future. Despite the positivity they had just witnessed nothing during their journey through space was ever quite what it seemed. John Koenig had always had a way of sensing danger and while he did not necessarily feel it now the more he thought about their past on Alpha, the friends and enemies they had met, the more he found himself wondering what the people on Bethel Nobles were hiding.

* * *

He awoke on a comfortable bed in a warm room.

 _'_ _Bethel Nobles.'_ John Koenig thought and sat up, feeling his head swim for a few moments. The walls about him were a mellow gold color with small pin points of silver infused in the pattern. He could hear a soft, gentle melody playing from what seemed a far off place. John was alone and looked down at himself. They had dressed him in a one piece pull-over robe which felt like soft terrycloth.

Carefully, Koenig swung his long legs over the side of the bed, his bare feet touching a cool white tiled floor, and he looked at the furnishings. If it was a hospital room it was one of the nicest he'd ever seen, large with elaborate furnishings, a full length mirror and a huge curtain free window with a warm but not uncomfortable glow emanating from outside.

Koenig walked over to the window but stopped when he caught site of himself in the mirror. He had lost weight, which he knew, but did not realize just how effected he was with what happened on the craft until now. John's cheeks were hollow and his naturally tanned complexion was sallow. Dark circles were underneath his eyes.

He heard a "swish" and turned to see a door had opened.

A woman, no longer a girl but hardly old - and stunningly beautiful - walked in followed by two men, one in a silver and white coat. "Are you well, Commander?" she asked, smiling kindly. "I am Emissary Zena and have been put in charge of your acclamation to Bethel Nobles."

Koenig was unsure and did not reply right away. However, he did note her opulence, Zena's long dark hair upswept into a tangle of appealing downward curls. Her gown, much like what he and Helena had seen on the disks, was a soft green and the badge she wore above her left breast was gold.

"We are so glad you've awakened. We can tell you have been through a great deal of sorrow." Her voice was sympathetic. She referred to the men beside her, "This is Dr. Mihill and Dr. Bley. They have been watching after you since your arrival."

"Helena …" John managed to croak, his voice hampered by what felt like an anesthetic. He approached them and spoke in a whisper, "Is she all right?"

The woman abruptly appeared a little saddened. "We are going to talk with you about her. But you must be brave."

Koenig felt every nerve in his body on edge.

The woman waved a hand in an invitation for John to sit on a sofa in the room. "Come be seated. We will talk."

He stood still, body tense. "I want to know about Dr. Russell. Is she … alive?"

Emissary Zena sighed gently, "I am sorry, John Koenig. But no, I am afraid your good woman has passed away."

Koenig could feel the strength leave his legs and he might have collapsed if the doctors had not been aware of his possible reaction. They rushed to help him back to his bed. "You are lying!" John croaked, struggling, clearly in denile.

The doctor in the white and silver coat produced a small pin from his pocket and gently scraped the back of John's hand. "You are not well and must remain calm." he said.

While not falling unconscious, John Koenig did feel a heavy fog surround him. His entire body relaxed and he watched, in vague interest, as Emissary Zena approached him, looking down at him from where he lay on his bed. "I am sorry, Commander. We did all we could but the process was not meant for her." She then said, "But she is beautifully preserved."

"I want to see her." John whispered.

"And so you shall." Zena murmured. "Tonight, after you have eaten and are cleared by Dr. Mihill or Bley. We will take you to her."

John felt her soft hand stroke his forehead sympathetically. It reminded him of something Helena would do and he could not help the sob or the tears that escaped his eyes.

* * *

She opened her eyes and blinked against an overhead light in the small room she had been sleeping in. The bed was comfortable but she was struck by how advanced but somehow juvenile the furnishings were about her.

Helena sat up and stretched, noting the white filmy gown she was wearing. She looked down at her hands and saw that her ring, the one she always wore on her little finger, was missing. Lee Russell had given her that ring. One day John promised to replace it with another.

She blinked, "John?"

Helena remembered being ill but little else.

The door to the small room opened and a young child with dark hair, wearing a light blue diaphanous dress, approached and smiled at her. "Hello." she said.

"Where am I?" Helena asked.

"My bedroom." The young girl replied. "Your room is being prepared."

Helena looked from the girl to the open door. "This is Bethel Nobles?"

"Yes." The girl rolled her eyes, "Where else? My name is Rana."

Slightly annoyed, Helena stood and cautiously walked past the girl to the opened door.

"Oh no, you can't leave." The girl said, "Mama says your still sick and need to rest." Rana added, "I shouldn't even be here."

Helena walked from the room into a hall. She saw some odd modern paintings on the walls and a tall table with the strangest flower Helena had ever seen, "Hello?" she called and heard someone approach from the opposite direction.

She turned just in time to see a tall man, with hair as black as coal, snap open a small vile and whip the contents under her nose.

"Where am I? Where is John K …?" but before she could finished Helena felt faint and would have fallen to the floor but the man caught her, picking Helena up across his arms, and carried her back into the bedroom.

"All your questions will be answered in good time, M'lady." He said and gently and placed her on the bed, "But we have need of you now." He watched as Helena fell completely unconscious. She would remember little of their encounter.

"She is going to be taken briefly to the city." He looked at the child, who had just celebrated her tenth year. She watched her Uncle curiously, possibly noting how he stared too long and was distracted by the newcomer. "Go." He simply told her and watched as Rana nodded and sprinted from the room.

* * *

 **CONTINUE TO CHAPTER 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**(4)**

Weeks passed and they learned to live with the normal little inconveniences and the burdensome close quarters of outer space travel. They also decided to make a special effort to be especially kind to each other. Helena recognized that John would not be there if it was not for his feelings for her and John knew he would not be there if he thought he could let Helena go on this cryptic and possibly perilous journey alone.

It came down to being in love and making sacrifices, of which they were willing to do. Naturally, being a man and woman of imagination they had to wonder how Moonbase Alpha was doing since their departure, if they were missed, and if their friends and collogues were easily able to take up the slack ... But they had faith in them all. Between Maya, Alan and Tony Alpha would be fine, they were sure, and one day – if it was meant to be – John and Helena might be able to return to Alpha, to go "home", and live out the rest of their lives wherever the fates might take them and their people.

However, trying hard to look directly ahead was what they really needed to concentrate on - and also the present. Both managed to keep busy and it was not long before Helena had a good if imperfect idea on how the cryogenic chamber worked. She was able to open it and study the various tubes (holding an odd green liquid), hoses and wired devices that made it work. But without a test subject she and John were not willing to jump in and call it a fool-proof device with no apparent hazards.

"We have to remember that this capsule was created with a very small Soolmete woman in mind." Helena said as she slipped inside. The bottom of her bare feet pushed firmly again the lowermost half of the tube and her head had only an inch or two to spare at the top. "If I wasn't asleep I would be very uncomfortable in here." She jested.

"There is no way I could possibly survive in that thing." Koenig said with wry humor, "I'm a tosser-turner anyway."

"As I well know." Helena chuckled, acknowledging his manly bulk and six foot three inches of height. John helped her out and she said, "I am afraid, if we both take this trip awake, never using this chamber, to the very end we are going to have to be incredibly careful with our food. We will definitely have to hydrate often, take our vitamins, and if we haven't both lost twenty pounds by the time we get Bethel Nobles I will be very surprised."

John recalled feeling a little nervous about that. It was one thing for a tall, somewhat well-muscled man to lose twenty pounds but for a strong but svelte woman it could mean serious health issues. Still, Helena did not seem overly worried and, as a doctor, if she felt it an issue she would surely come up with a solution sooner or later. Still, John thought to watch her closely just in case.

And there was no better time than when they both turned in at "night", while the craft self-sufficiently soared through the cosmos, when they pulled off their uniforms, placed them in cleaning apparatus, then pulled on the pajamas Maya had packed for Helena and Alan tossed into the ship at the last minute for John (as well as a few other items). Their single uniforms and pajamas were the only clothes they had so the couple wore them intermittently, a couple days for one and a couple days for the other. It did not see a bad idea. While one set was being cleaned the other was used and visa-versa.

But when sleep came, if they were feeling particularly daring or amorous, clothes were not a concern at all. As a matter of fact, Koenig teased once as they lay resting in one another arms that he should institute a "no clothes" day on their Noble craft. "It could become a tradition." He tantalized.

Helena, always the voice of propriety, said they were not yet savages and would wear clothes. Besides, she added, even though they had not verbally heard again from the craft's on-board computer, not since it spoke with them before taking off from Alpha, she always got the feeling it was somehow watching them and it made Helena uncomfortable.

If there was one thing Helena was grateful for during this entire fiasco it was Maya's foresight. She had thought to, with minutes to spare, bring in Helena's favorite quilt, brought from Earth, and made by her grandmother. Next to John and her friends, it was the thing she cherished most on Moonbase Alpha. And here, on this small craft, it somehow during the moments when she and John snuggled down to sleep at night, made Helena feel just a bit safer – even if she did feel the cruel computer was tormenting and studying its passengers.

* * *

"I am sorry, Commander Koenig." Emissary Zena whispered as she and a few others watched him approach the coffin. "She was very beautiful and I am sure your Lady Helena was a fine, brilliant woman."

Koenig said nothing, stunned by the attire and body before him. Helena had been dressed in a fine white diaphanous gown and placed in a clear glass enclosure, where she could be seen from every angle, her eyes closed and hands clasped together on her abdomen. She really was quite spectacular, as was the room they had laid her to rest. Pictures of Helena, seemingly while she was on the spacecraft flashed on the walls, off and on about them.

He was told the computer was constantly sending them photographs of the Lady Helena and informed them early on that a Soolmete woman would not be coming to Bethel Nobles, but a woman from Earth instead. They were delighted, Zena told him, but also afraid when they learned she would not be alone.

Like he and Helena, Zena and her people did not know if they could both survive on the meager Soolmete rations.

The lid to the coffin was open for now, Dr. Bley having told John and the others it would be closed and sealed as soon as Koenig was satisfied with what he was seeing. Then she would lay in wait for all to see.

"On display?" John murmured lowly, feeling his throat tighten in a new kind of mourning.

"She will be for a few weeks, until the ceremony of Kamryn. We will then place her in an interment chamber." Dr. Mihill explained.

"Why?" Koenig turned and looked at Emissary Zena somewhat fiercely. "She is not an attraction, here to entertain your people. She's a …" he started.

"It is an honor, Commander." she spoke patiently, "We love her without ever having seen Lady Helena alive, in the flesh. You must understand that our people were waiting for the longest time to receive her for the festival. She was to be our main attraction, our most esteemed, a living representative from Soolmete!" Zena gently reached up and touched his shoulder, "But when we found an Earth woman was coming instead, our world was enchanted. Our computer took all of the still images you see here, sent them to us with her story, and we fell in love." Zena waved a hand in the coffin's direction and her voice became warmly expressive, "Look at her hair and skin color … She is stunning, not like anything we have ever seen before!"

Koenig did notice that everyone on Bethel Nobles, everyone he had seen so far, were olive skinned and had dark hair and dark eyes. While he might be able to pass for one of them if no one looked too hard, Helena's uniqueness was quite a stand-out.

"And now you, John Koenig, also from planet Earth, with your intense blue eyes – and so many stories to tell us about your home planet, Moonbase Alpha, and you and the lady's journey to our world ... Yes Commander, you too are an icon. The story of you and your beloved Lady Helena is heartbreaking to us all. Our people so want to know you and empathize with you and this …" Once again she indicated Helena in her coffin, "is one way they can do that."

Gulping, feeling over-whelmed, John reached in and softly touched Helena's hands and face. She was so still yet warm, as if she were sleeping. But she did not breathe. Her hear did not beat. She was gone and now he would have to live here without her. How was he going to do it? _How?_

As if picking up on his inner thoughts, Zena touched Koenig's arm. "Let us help you. You will be loved here, Commander Koenig. And perhaps in time, you will learn to love us as well."

John stepped back from the coffin and watched as the clear lid closed and the sound of suction was heard. Her body was forever sealed in a tomb of clear beauty would never fade, he thought. John Koenig felt a whole new wave of grief.

* * *

Helena awoke once again, this time in a large bedroom with curved coffered ceilings, laying on a king sized bed with luxurious furnishings and what seemed a white tiled floor with an exotic boarder.

Slowly and cautiously Helena pulled back the duvet and sat-up, vaguely remember doing the same thing, what seemed minutes ago, in a smaller bedroom. Helena was wearing the same gown that she remembered the first time she'd awakened and wondered if that awful man with the coal-dark eyes and hair was still about.

Across the room there came a great light from outdoors and Helena walked to it. She opened what looked like French doors out to a curved balcony. A breeze wafted her hair and she looked over a railing. She was very far up with nothing but jagged rocks and a crashing ocean below. It was a truly a stunning view and Helena might have liked it if she did not believe she was being held prisoner.

Where was she? Helena backed up and when she closed the doors she saw, for the first time, that there was a hand written note hanging from one of the window panes. She pulled it off and read:

 _'_ _Lady Helena, if you would like to change clothes you may do so with the gown your attendant has laid out at the end of the bed …'_

Helena looked to the bed and saw another lovely gown, in a gauzy light blue color, waiting for her. She returned to reading.

 _'_ _Please come to us. We are in the main hall where you can refresh yourself with drink and a meal. All will be explained at that time. Truly, Keeper Marina Duburi'_

"Keeper?" Helena wondered. She did need answers to her questions. Most importantly she needed to know where John was. Perhaps he was waiting for her with the people who brought her here.

With purpose, Helena walked over to the bed and started to change clothes.

* * *

"Helena, do you hear me?" He nearly panicked when she did not immediately react. Helena Russell, sitting up on the bed, looked eerily straight ahead, in shock or trying to assess what had just happened to her. She had already been dressed in her pajamas, the uniform in the wash, when she started to experiment. He watched her closely and could only what his astronaut coaching, from long ago, trained him what to do under the circumstances.

Carefully, he eased her into the bed and pulled the thin cover up to her shoulders.

It was in the aftermath of a strange event, a small detonation neither could have seen coming or really identify. Koenig had caught her when the unforeseen "steam" escaped the abruptly parted pipe she was examining near the Life Support monitor. Helena had recognized a sort of universal symbol for "on and off" when the flare-up, spraying an unknown element, engulfed both of them.

Later they would recognize it as the odd element Maya had mentioned when the craft first landed on the launch pad. She could not really identify it but, where it was, she thought it harmless. Helena's team knew it probably had something to do with cryogenics but could not be certain what it did.

They would learn soon enough.

Helena, directly in front of the escaping chemicals and "stream", was slapped bluntly in the face, the impact of the mysterious fluid touching her skin, tongue and getting into her eyes. John had pulled her away when he heard her cry. He too had been spattered but to a lesser extent.

"What can I do?" he asked her, urgently. John gently stroked her hair from where she lay on their bed.

Koenig, holding his breath, had flipped the switches, reversing the flow through the tube and quickly reconnected the fractured hosepipe. He then turned the bleed switch off. The gases, a chemical mixture John was uncertain about, stopped seeping into their craft.

"Oxygen." She whispered suddenly, eyes half open, in pain. "For both of us."

He grasped the tank and gently placing the mask over her mouth and nose. One the first things he and Helena learned while on the craft was how to use the high tech oxygen tank. Helena insisted it was important in case of an emergency. As it turned out, it was a good decision. Koenig visually search Helena as he pressed the digital code and watched her rapid respiration return to normal. He could see no physical wounds. However, the whites of Helena's eyes were slightly discolored, her voice scratchy, and she was perspiring and shaking ever so slightly.

He was relieved to see her pale complexion gain color. "Helena, are you in pain?"

"Some." She admitted, pulling the mask from her face. She held it up for him, "Now you."

"I'm fine, Helena." he assured, although John did feel a mild tightening in his own throat and chest. But he had breathed in much less of the unknown chemical. "Is there anything I can give you?"

"I'm feeling better." She whispered, and tried to smile. "I need to sleep. We'll find out tomorrow if there are any further complications." She gently placed her hand on his as he reached to touch her cheek.

He was grateful but, sadly, that would not last.

* * *

 **CONTINUE TO CHAPTER 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

(5)

The new blue gown, a perfect fit, moved with her body as she tentatively walked into the large dining hall. The room was opulent, something a middle class working person would see in a magazine, demonstrating the sumptuousness lifestyle of a royal family. At the far end of the long hall there was a tall set of clear double-doors, much like Helena walked through in her bedroom. But these were trimmed with silver and an elegant pattern.

Helena felt a sudden yearning when she saw a large and smaller moon through the windows.

Those at the long table who noticed her now stood.

"Dr. Russell!" a mature woman called and approached. Her hair was nearly the color of Helena's gown and her own dress was red - but her face was unlined and friendly, "We are so pleased to see you are awake. Come dine with us!"

The woman grasped her hand, not giving Helena chance to reply, and pulled her further into the room. "I am Keeper Duburi." The woman said, "This is my family …"

As Helena was seated she was introduced to a number of people, the keeper's husband, her brother, who happened to be the coal haired man Helena remembered from earlier in the day and - of course - there was Rana, her little friend who smiled kindly and excitedly at Helena from a few chairs down.

"We also have and older daughter, Renel, but she is out with a young man tonight." Cavin, Keeper Duburi's husband, said. He was a distinguished man with once dark hair that was tinged with white at the side-burns. He wore a nicely trimmed beard and mustache and an elegant grey suite. "She is ever so sorry to miss you but will come to call you for breakfast."

Helena learned she was staying with a wealthy family, which did not surprise her, and they all held titles of some kind. They were also political, it seemed, and the Duburi family had placed a great deal of their own personal wealth towards the craft that was launched into space to bring back the Solmete woman to Bethel Nobles.

Helena began to explain what happened when Keeper Duburi quickly told her not to fret. They knew what happened, how her traveling moon had muddled the craft's sensors - but were delighted with her anyway.

"We had never heard of Earth." Heilo, the Duburi brother said with an easy and somewhat smug smile. "But its women are beautiful, obviously food for the gods … and Kamryn." He lifted a wine glass and gave "cheers" gesture to their guest.

The family chuckled nervously.

He still made her uncomfortable and Helena looked away from him.

"The things you say, Heilo!" the Keeper scolded as they finished their meal.

Then, with a pause, Helena asked them about John Koenig. "I was disappointed not seeing him here. Where is he?" she asked.

Cavin looked at Heilo. "You did not tell her?"

"Today is the first I have spoken with the lady." He said, leaning back in his chair and taking another sip of wine.

Helena became nervous when even Rena was quiet and looked away from her.

"Oh, Lady Helena." Keeper Duburi reached across the table and took her hand, "Your dear John Koenig died during the last part of your journey."

Helena gasped and her hands shook.

Cavin, at the head if the table, said, "While you slept he was so distraught. He did not know it at the time he encapsulated you but he was already infected with the frez-matter, as were you. It was to a lesser extent and he might have made it to Bethel Nobles in time but he lost his appetite and stopped taking care of himself. How he lasted as long as he did we do not know …"

Helena pulled her hand away from the Keeper. "Commander John Koenig wouldn't do that! As long as he believed I was alive he would do all he could to …"

"But that is just it." Heilo said, "He _believed_ you had died."

"The poor man was beside himself with grief." The Keeper added.

"And can you blame him?" Heilo asserted, "Losing a treasure as beautiful as you ..."

Helena, breathing heavily, stood and pushed her chair back. "No." she said, a combination of grief and denial on her face, "John would not do that. He would not give up that way. _He wouldn't_!"

"My dear," The Keeper stood and tried to reach for her, "You must come to terms with this. It is horrible and we certainly understand how stricken with heartache you are but …"

"If it's true, show me his body." Helena cried.

"We can't." Little Rana suddenly spoke, "He's already been burned up."

"Rana!" Cavin scolded mildly.

"Burned?" Helena appeared confused between her tears.

"A tradition." Cavin explained, "The dead in this part of the world are immediately incinerated after death. Their ashes are usually tossed into the Kamerite Sea to honor Kamryn."

"No!" Unable to hear anymore, Helena turned about and ran back from where she had come. She returned to her room, slamming the door behind her, and threw herself on the bed.

The very idea John could leave her here, on her own, unless he was absolutely positive she was gone, was horrifying. Even if he did believe she had died he was not the type of man to select suicide over the unknown. If anything, he would keep her alive in his thoughts, while he explored this strange new world. Indeed, John would grieve but … there had to be more if he allowed his life to slip away as this noble family swore.

She would find out soon enough but, for now, Helena could not stop the tears. "Oh John …" she keened, "How could you leave me?!"

* * *

"Why did it choose Dr. Russell?" he asked.

The same "hospital room", six floors up from ground level of a building called Keyer, Koenig discovered it was actually his designated living quarters. He had been conscious, aware of his surroundings for four days now and there were still questions.

And it was always Emissary Zena who answered his queries. He recognized the ploy. She was beautiful and her voice was soothing, logical, and enticing for any man who was not as deeply inconsolable as himself.

But they tried.

She stood behind him as Koenig looked at the night-sky outside his common area's floor to ceiling window. The planet had three moons, she told him, but during this cycle only two were visible.

They bathed the twilight room with a gentle golden glow.

"I am not sure what you mean, Commander." she said

"Men and women from Alpha were going in and out of that craft for hours on end but your computer decided to take Helena. Why? Why was _she_ chosen over all of the others?"

"Her intelligence, physical splendor, uniqueness … It is hard to say, John Koenig."

He felt the Emissary and all the rest were being patronizing, possibly hiding much, but he could not put his finger on what exactly was wrong. With a sigh, John turned to look at her, "What happens now?" he asked.

The wardrobe given to him was pretty much standard for all the men he had seen. A dark suit, a lighter suit, casual wear with black trousers and a somewhat frilly white shirts Koenig was not altogether comfortable wearing, with dark shoes.

This evening he wore gray slacks and an open collared tunic.

 _'Quite handsome.'_ Zena thought, appraising him. Koenig had lost the gaunt and fragile look of when he first came to them. He was still slightly weak, did not eat as often as he should, and was perhaps a bit too thin. Yet, he was as dashing as any Bethel Nobles male and, whether he knew it or not, was going to become very affluent. She would see to it. "You would like to know what will become of you, Commander?"

He nodded.

"We know that you were the Commander of a Moonbase. You have leadership qualities, obviously. You must be an intelligent male, a man with charisma, and with gifts that are as yet untapped. You will find a place here, John Koenig. I know of at least four prestigious men and women of industry and science that want you involved with their enterprises." She smiled warmly at his astounded expression, "I would say you will have your pick of jobs after the festival."

"I've heard _Kamryn_ mentioned many times. What type of festival is it? What is it all about?"

Zena, in her element, moved behind the bar in his quarters and poured them both a drink, "The Kamerites were the beings that founded this planet eons ago. After them came the Jyst and Qualla, who fought bitterly for land, religion, science, food, women …. _Everything_. It became so savage and desperate; the two peoples practically decimated themselves over a one thousand year period of time." Zena sipped her drink from behind the bar and watch as Koenig did the same, "Then Kamerites, who kept themselves well-hidden for a millennium, came out from hiding and stopped the madness."

"How?" Koenig asked, placing his glass on the counter.

"They showed both races how they could live together in peace and prosperity, how everything they could ever want was within their gasps if they would only compromise and learn to live in harmony." She sighed gently and came out from behind the bar. Zena noted that Koenig had not yet invited her to sit down so she crossed again to the window to look down at their city lights, at the people rushing back and forth below them.

"And that is _all_ they did?" Koenig asked, following her.

"The Jyst and Qualla took on the teachings of the Kamerites, the most ancient race with wise words to any floundering civilization. With their logic and possibly even magical powers they brought a peace to the land that never existed while these two tribes lived and learned. That was thousands of years ago.

"And now?"

"We are a happy and thriving people. I am of the Jyst. Most who live the cities are. And the Qualla keep to the ocean sides. There are many wealthy families there with castles and servants. They come to the city for the festival of Kamryn."

"A nice, neat collaboration." Koenig mumbled.

"Yes, we collaborate in everything." Zena said, not catching Koenig's sarcasm. "Once every three of your years we throw a festival, planet wide, to commemorate the people who saved our planet. They have brought us out of the savagery of the past. It is the only time Kamryn – the oldest of that ancient race – will show himself. He is never at the festival long but we give him great gifts of gratitude; entertainment, beauty and love …." She paused before continuing, looking down at her drink. "The Soolmete woman was going to become the wife of one of our greatest citizen, a further tribute to Kamryn. It was to be the start of another race on Bethel Nobles. That was to be our biggest gift to Kamryn."

"Did you expect Helena to do the same thing? Marry your greatest citizen?" John looked at her, suspiciously.

Suddenly looking like a woman who had revealed too much she smiled sweetly, "Oh no. When we discovered Lady Helena already had a mate with her we were delighted. Two humanoid extraterrestrials from a planet we knew nothing about, of pure Earth blood, which would come here and possibly have children … to start a whole new generation of Bethel Nobles progeny." She sighed, "It would have been a thrill, Commander, for us _and_ Kamryn." She then added, "Sadly, it was to not happen."

 _No,_ he thought, _it was not_ _and is not_ …. John Koenig drank from his glass. He had been on Bethel Nobles for four days.

He trusted no one.

* * *

 **GO TO CHAPTER SIX.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(6)**

"It has to be done, John." She whispered, gasping faintly, trying with great difficulty to shield him from her agony. Helena slept for a few hours, with John beside her, watching her until he also dozed. But then she awoke, panting and coughing. Her nose bled and for a few moments it appeared she could not breathe.

Koenig gave her more oxygen, watching as she calmed and when Helena's breathing steadied, when he wiped the small trace of blood from under her nose, he watched as her eyes half opened and she looked deeply sad. It was not from the pain, although he knew she was uncomfortable, but feeling the emotional anguish of a woman who had to give her lover bad news.

He did not want to hear it and John gently mopped her forehead, attempting to steer the topic off both their minds in a cozy direction, "It's okay Helena. There is plenty of oxygen. Soon we'll have you up and about and …"

Helena reached up, touching his hand which held the cloth. "I'm dying, John."

"No." he said too quickly.

"Yes, I am. If anyone can save me it is the people on Bethel Nobles. They know what was in the chemicals I inhaled. They may have a cure, John."

They had been on the craft, in space, for nearly three in a half months.

The Commander knew what she was trying to tell him. They were only a lttle more than halfway through their six month journey. Left on their own, no matter what they did, she was not going to survive. Unless …

They both turned and looked at the same moment.

"Helena …" Koenig's voice shook, "We don't know anything about it. If we rush into this and push the wrong button ... If we assume it's safe for all human kind and it isn't …"

"Yes, I will die. But I'll die anyway, John." Helena spoke practically through her discomfort.

He looked down at her and his stricken eyes filled with tears. His throat and chest discomfort had disappeared during sleep but Helena, the woman he left Alpha for, was telling him her infection was not going to cure itself with time. If he did not do as she asked, if they did not act quickly, he would certainly lose her.

"I have a rudimentary knowledge of the capsule, John." Helena murmured, fading somewhat. "You've seen my written notes. My pad is on the console …"

John cupped one of her cheeks then slid from the bed. He walked barefoot over to her work station and saw her pad. Her print was clear, she had even drawn pictures of the chamber panel and how she believed it worked.

With a deep inward inhalation and exhale, Koenig closed her notebook and turned to look at Helena where she rested. He would do it. He had no choice – and neither did Helena.

* * *

She remained in her room for two days, not wanting to see or speak with anyone. Helena barely ate and would only leave her bed to look out her window. She was experiencing mild abdominal discomfort, as well as mourning her loss, and had been since she'd awakened.

It was Zara, bubbly but polite, who told her it had something to do with bringing her out of stasis and her cure, where the bad was expelled and Helena was given fluids. "Others have complained about stomach discomfort too." She advised. "At least, that's what Mama said."

As a doctor, it made sense to Helena. She felt as she might if her stomach had been pumped for poisons.

"You will feel well in no time." Renel, the Keeper's eldest daughter, told her and smiled kindly.

 _Feel well?_ Helena thought. Not likely any time soon. Helena grieved deeply. The first morning after that awful, awkward supper Helena had awakened, wanting answers and demanding information. How could they tell her John Koenig died and not explain it in full detail?

Renel had brought her breakfast in bed. She was a sweet girl of about sixteen or seventeen years and she promised to take Helena to a place where she could learn what had happened to her beloved. After breakfast, she had led her to a viewing room where Cavin Duburi met them.

"I was thinking to bring you here last night, Doctor." He said, "But you were so upset ... Now you are here and can watch with a clear head." Because he was a man of some position Cavin was able to get the footage from the Noble craft. The computer had been recording everything she and John were doing since they left Moonbase Alpha.

It was sobering for Helena. She always felt that cursed computer was watching them.

The footage Helena was shown was when John had lifted her in his arms and brought her over to the capsule. She watched as he kissed her. Helena remembered the moment. She was conscious although groggy and she remembered touch his face, trailing fingers across his left cheek and telling John she loved him. They would meet again, she promised.

Helena watched as he closed the hatch, sealing it then pushed a combination of keys, referencing her notebook. He then waited … and seemed to relax when a green light flashed at the head of the capsule. She was alive but in inert and Helena watched as John placed his hands on the hatch, bowing his head in a kind of anguish or prayer. He then moved off to do some work, possibly to chart the stars or ask the ship's computer questions about hyper sleep …

Gently licking her lips, watching as the days flew by on the monitor, observing how her John lived without her, with no one to talk with, keeping his mind active through various intellectual exercises and attempting to keep his body fit by walking about the craft, doing deep knee bends, and push-ups.

Helena had to smile when he would walk over to the capsule and pretend to have conversations with her. Food was more plentiful now that she was asleep but Helena could tell, as the days and weeks passed, that although John ate he was not indulging as he should. Perhaps he had a fear that she would awaken and there would be nothing left?

Cavin said, "This is one week before the craft was to land on our planet. John Koenig was not aware that your capsule would automatically make adjustments and he thought … thought you had died."

Sadly, Helena watched as the green lighted button above the capsule stopped flashing. John was beside himself. Panicked, he tried to open the capsule but it would not budge. It was on an programmed lockdown until the spacecraft doors opened.

Then two days before they had landed, appearing gaunt and exhausted, John sat on the floor beside her chamber, patted it gently and slept … then died.

"He gave up." Renel murmured, tears in her own eyes, "He loved you so."

The guilt and grief was too much for Helena. She asked for proof and she got it.

The last image was of the craft's doors opening, men entering and finding she and John. A man's back was to the camera but she could very clearly hear him say: "This man is dead."

And from another, "But the woman lives."

And this was when Helena asked to be taken back to her room – and she remained there, unable to face a cheerful voice or happy smile, for two days.

* * *

"What are you going to do when it comes time for the ceremony?" Dr. Mihill asked Emissary Zena as the two walked down the hall, having just left Kamryn, assuring him all was on schedule and his gift would be joyously waiting for him come the time of the festival ceremony. "John Koenig is a part of the festival. He is bound to find out, Zena."

"Yes, he is a part of the festival but not necessarily the ceremony." Zena smiled shrewdly by his side, "He will be called away from the ceremony and will never know a thing. Important men will want to meet with him. That is as important a distraction as any. "

"The Keeper will be bringing her to the city next week. Do you really think you can keep her a secret? People will talk …"

"Dr. Mihill, there are thousands upon thousands of people in this city, all here for the festival. The very idea that John Koenig will see her is ridiculous. Besides the _Loyal Families_ will be staying in Sector 33. That is miles away from here, the main center of the city. They will never meet."

"I hope you are right."

As the two entered the building's travel lift they did not see Dr. Bley, who had been hidden in an recess, step out. He heard nearly all they said and briefly looked down the hall from where they came, hearing the loud throaty growl from inside the suite, remembering festival ceremonies of times past.

The ceremonies were seldom comfortable, even with volunteers, despite the seeming approval of the crowd. And this year it was to be even more exciting because it was not one of their own who was to be celebrated but an alien female from outside their solar system ….

Dr. Bley took the ramp and stairs to the first floor. He needed to talk with his people.

* * *

John stood to the back of the viewing room, watching as the people of Bethel Nobles lined up to see her, laying in her glass coffin, appearing softly beautiful and at peace.

He watched as her pictures, some smiling, a few wearing pajamas but most taken at her console as she studied the files left for them by their hosts, flashed upon the walls. There were a few of he and Helena together as well, one where he held her as they lay together in bed.

Part of him wanted to shout, tell them all not to look, to go away, but he could not. He simply did not have the energy and John found it strangely soothing, knowing this place was here, that Helena was somehow close by whenever he had the urge to see her.

It was eerie and yes a little abnormal, he knew, but he still managed to find solace in the bizarreness. John was not entirely certain what he was going to do after the festival, when they would entomb her body. Helena would want him to move on - and so he would - but instead of the transition becoming easier with every passing day it was a trial.

Needing sleep, John Koenig turned about and decided to go back to his quarters.

* * *

"Marina, we can't let this happen." Cavin spoke quietly to his wife in the library, sitting beside her as they had afternoon tea. "Have you talked with her? She is a lovely, educated woman. She could do so much for this world."

"Yes, I know." The Keeper sipped her warm tea.

"Lady Helena has no idea what is to happen and the very idea that we are a part of the deception …"

"Stop it." Keeper Duburi snapped at her husband, "I do not like it any better than you, Cavin, but - have you thought about the alternative? Have you forgotten who will be Kamryn's prize this festival if not Lady Helena?"

"Yes, if course. I've thought of nothing else!"

"We funded that craft for a reason, Cavin. And that reason is here. No, it's not quite as we expected but Kamryn has seen her and is enchanted. Emissary Zena told me yesterday through a link-up that she is a more than appropriate substitution, perhaps even better than the Soolmete woman."

"It is still not right."

"I _know_." With a sigh, the Keeper took her husband's hand and squeezed it gently, "But there is nothing we can do but treat her well, and make these days until the ceremony pleasant." She then looked at him, "Showing her that footage was a stroke of brilliance. For a while I thought she would become a problem. I would have hated to keep Lady Helena under sedation."

"The craft footage was Heilo's idea." Cavin explained, "If I hadn't known it was tampered with I would have believed the video chronicle as well."

"I am surprised at Heilo's ingenuity. He is usually not so cooperative."

"I think he admires the woman, despite it all. Still, family comes first. It always has." Cavin released her hand, "We leave in three days. Will she be recovered in time?"

The Keeper was pleased with her spouse's sense of duty and family, despite the loathing of what they were forced to do. "The children will make it so. She has grown fond of them both."

"Good." Cavin said, "Very good."

* * *

 **CONTINUE TO CHAPTER 7.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(7)**

"We're going on the point-rail. We have a private car!" Rana exclaimed excitedly. She took Helena by the hand and pulled her along, down the hall, to where the family were waiting. "It will take only a short time for us to be in the city! But Mama says I need to take a nap after lunch and …"

Keeper Duburi asked Helena to wear a dark gown which lay at the foot of her bed, along with a dark modest head wrap and a veil, "You are to be the guest of honor and while you will be presented to many impressive people, we need to keep you safe from the masses."

"Safe?"

"Well-meaning people who want to touch you and be touched by you."

Later, Renel helped Helena with her veil and clipped a pretty jewel through the material to keep it in place. She said, "Mother is being wise. You do not want to be mobbed when you get there." Her smile was mild, "One year the poor girl presented was grasped so much by the grateful crowds that she was badly bruised before being presented to Kamryn. There was a fear she wouldn't be acceptable."

"Then I'm not the first alien to be presented to Kamryn?"

Renel paused, obviously saying something she should not. "Oh, you _are_ the first in that regard. But we have had guests from far away cities, from across the ocean. Some were nearly as exotic as you. Kamryn loved them ..."

"In what way?" Helena stood before a full length mirror. While the gown was as lovely as the others, a pure black bodice with a lacey grey and black skirt, Helena felt a little silly, like a harem girl or some oddly disguised celebrity. She would be glad when the festival was over, when her celebrity lessened, and she could work with these people, possibly in their version of a hospital. Perhaps she could learn, teach and lecture about Earth and all of the planets she and her friends had visited.

"I've never quite understood the politics of it all." Renel evaded, less smiling and turning from her. "But Kamryn does like the company of beautiful women; the more unusual the better."

It had been less than a week since Helena saw the video log of John's death and while she still deeply grieved, she knew John would want her to continue. She thought briefly of asking those in charge if they could send her back to Alpha once the festival was over but later she decided, without John, there was no point of returning to the moon. Being on Moonbase Alpha, despite reuniting with her friends, would take more courage and motivation than she currently possessed and, listening to all the Keeper and Cavin had told her, might also deplete Bethel Nobles resources.

Helena was informed of past famines and blights. "We are prosperous now." Cavin said, "but our balance is so precarious on this planet. One small change can be disastrous. We all pitch in, one way or the another, to keep stability."

"And somehow the festival every three years helps?" Helena wondered.

"Yes." The Keeper replied, "Through exchange, business contacts, great minds getting together to share ideas and trade secrets … and the satisfaction of Kamryn. We keep our world at peace and in one piece."

Heilo had been standing behind Cavin at the time of this disclosure, an ever present drink in his hand. Helena watched him suddenly down the drink in a gulp, his expression angry or disbelieving, before he excused himself. She actually found herself wishing she knew Heilo better. Despite her initial contempt of the man, Helena had the feeling Cavin's younger brother was an honest if abrupt and arrogant man.

As good as these people were to her, Helena thought, when it was all over she wanted to retire to the city, find work, and live her life as a private citizen. She would adapt. She had to … or die of heartache and loneliness. John would be terribly disappointed in her if he suspected she let herself wallow in a life-long mourning. Even after Lee had disappeared, although it took years, she was able to laugh and love again …

Helena reached or the ring on her little finger and remembered it was missing. She needed to ask the Keeper about it.

They took an elevator to the lowest level of their great home. Helena was stunned to see the point-rail was sitting before them, resting on cushioned concave tracks, an advanced monorail of sorts, as the large double door opened. They were outside and Helena could see the ocean in the distance as the sun arose. It was a beautiful morning and, Helena thought, a new chapter in the book that was her life.

* * *

John Koenig walked the city, watching preparations for the festival, and hearing all of the excited laugher and gossip. It truly was one of the cleanest, most pristine and advanced cities he had ever been in. Trash bins were filled and picked up every hour and the citizens were obviously very proud of their accomplishments, the small ultramodern shops and food stores just as tidy and quaint as the futuristic but curious streetlamps and white clad sentries that patrolled the streets. They waved at the men, women and children who crossed their paths; watchful but benevolent.

Everyone, even the lowliest of citizens, dressed well in suits and gowns, some wearing fedoras and tall head-dresses, smiling warmly at one another. John nodded and acknowledged many greetings as he walked about. With his dark hair and the return of his naturally tanned skin, they seemed to see Koenig as one of their own and he appreciated their good salutations.

He paused on a corner and looked into the window of what looked like a pastry shop. A plump woman, her black hair pulled back into a bun, waved at him from inside the shop, urging him to enter. He did and she, wiping flour dusted fingers on a white apron, asked if he was hungry.

"A little." He admitted, "I skipped breakfast this morning."

She lifted a delicious looking roll, possibly of the cinnamon variety, from behind the counter and, with a waxy-towel, gave it to him.

"I have no money with me." Koenig apologized.

"None-sense." She smiled, "Come by later and pay me, after the festival if you'd like."

"You are very kind." John said and bit into the roll. It was warm, tender and tasty, reminding him of Earth and the mom-pop shops that lined the streets where he lived in New York. Actually, this particular shop seemed a little less advanced than some he'd seen and he welcomed it even more into his heart. "Everyone seems very kind." He admitted.

"It is always like this in the city before the festival. I believe each and every one is so grateful for what we have … We tend to forget there is a price to pay." Her smile faltered but quickly grew bright again, "It has been hinted that Kamryn will no doubt be pleased by the ceremony this year. His prize is said to be the most beautiful and exotic ever."

John nodded as he devoured the pastry, accepting the small cup of warm drink the woman offered him. He did not know what gifts they were going to give this mysterious Kamryn, how they were bribing him, but it wasn't for him to tell these people how to conduct their principles. Apparently said tributes had worked for the people of Bethel Nobles so far. Who was he to question their ways?

"I have never seen eyes so blue …" the woman started, studying John, then she suddenly appeared flustered, "You are _him_ , aren't you?" she clapped her hands together, delighted. "You are the man from Earth, aren't you? Oh my, you are so dashing and an important part of the festival!"

"So they tell me." John's voice was low, feeling slightly self-conscious. He finished his drink which tasted much like a weak infusion of coffee, "I really have to go. Thank you."

"Oh, thank _you_ – you poor man!"

John turned and slowly walked from the shop, awkward but not too confused by her parting farewell. There were probably very few on the planet who did not know Helena had died before their craft landed.

Once again outside, deciding it was probably a good time to get back to his apartment building, should he be recognized by someone else, John walked. If harmony in a world of thousands truly existed, he thought, it seemed that Bethel Noblians had found it.

* * *

"She's on her way." The Keeper spoke into the link on her wrist. She was in the galley area, looking down the aisle to where Cavin and the others were seated, looking out the windows at the lush view. They were travelling through a convivial mountainous region. Helena's veil was down currently, revealing her face, but it would come up again once they reached the city and their quarters.

"Does she suspect anything?" Zena asked from the other end.

"Only that she will be presented to Kamryn, possibly talk with him for a while then, when the festival is over, she will carry on with her life here as a citizen."

"And that is _all_ she will ever need know." Zena's voice was firm. "If she learns any more, you know what will happen, Keeper Duburi."

"I understand."

"Make sure that you do because if Kamryn does not get what he wants – he may require more than one lovely female to appease his licentious needs. Perhaps next festival _both_ of your daughters will meet with his satisfaction!?"

The Keeper looked down the aisle and her two beautiful children and she gulped, "There will be _no_ error. Lady Helena will be there, ready for the ceremony when you say."

The connection broke and Keeper Duburi gulped ever so slightly. Taking a breath, steadying her hands, she walked out to join the others.

* * *

Koenig looked down at the people below him in the streets, scurrying here and there. Although it was not yet dark, surprisingly bright and clear fireworks were going off in a remote area. The display was large enough for the city to see. He could hear the people below, their delighted cries of appreciation.

But Koenig could feel no joy. His expression was grim-faced and angry.

When he had returned to his quarters, the building's head of security and Emissary Zena were waiting for him. The Chief was dressed in a starched military grey, with an odd weapon by his side. Zena, less formal than usual, possibly called away from her own quarters when John was discovered missing, wore a soft feathery smock. With her unbound hair, loose and luscious about her shoulders, Zena was quite beautiful, he thought.

But it still did not prevent him from feeling anger at their intrusion.

The Commander had been scolded by the Captain about leaving the building unattended.

"Were you not advised that it was not permitted?" the man asked gruffly.

"Why should I be attended?" Koenig asked them both, "Why am I not free to walk where I wish?"

"Not yet, John Koenig." Zena warned, "You may go anywhere in this building but, for now, we need you to stay away from the populace. It's for your own safety."

"I was never in danger."

"You could have been." The Captain snapped, "There are people down there that might want to tear you apart."

Koenig looked at the dark stocky man as if he was daft.

Zena explained, again using a soft and practical tone so common to her. "Most are overwhelmingly delighted to have you here, Commander, but there is a rebellious faction amongst our people who see you as a danger. It makes little sense, I know, but even on Earth can you say that _all_ your people are completely open and amenable to those who are different than them?"

Koenig inwardly sighed, "We have our prejudices too." he admitted. "But I'm not that different."

"Of course not." She indulged, "But after the festival and ceremony are over it will become less restrictive, John Koenig. As a matter of fact it is our belief once you are presented to our people, both Jyst and Qualla, and have talked with them about Moonbase Alpha and how you came to join us, they will immediately warm to you."

"Don't they know all of this already?" he asked.

As they had on Earth, the Bethel Noblians also had a form of television. Reflected on a far blank wall of his quarters, John had seen little in the way of genuine entertainment but it often showed highlights of past festivals and news regarding agriculture and accomplishments from their world administration. He had even seen Emissary Zena profiled in a couple segments. She was highly respected but he could not help noticing that same coolly calculated smile whenever her picture was taken.

Then there was he, John Koenig. During televised "specials" he was described as the man from Earth, having come to join them, grieving for his lost love yet firm and resolute on the outside. He is a humanoid alien, the reporters verified, " ...and the man understands sacrifice." they touted. In the years to come he would be there for them, do all he must, to show strength and justice for all on Bethel Nobles.

John understood very little of it. They acted as if he was primed to do spectacular things but Koenig himself barely had a grasp on how the planet worked, why the festival was truly so embraced after all these years, and why the mysterious but obviously mighty Kamryn was still so essential to their everyday lives.

Koenig recalled what he had been told about Kamryn but, while it made for a nice children's story, they didn't really believe he was magical, did they?

"But it will be different coming straight from your lips, John Koenig." Zena continued, "Right now our people have only seen you on time delayed pieces of tape from when you first came to us and when you visited Lady Helena in the observation room …"

Koenig looked sharply at her. He did not know he was being video-documented when he went to see Helena's body.

"Yes, they have been told what you are, about your Lady Helena, but once the people hear you speak directly to them, assuring all that you are a real man who only wants peace and prosperity for all – they will love you more. And that includes those insubordinate fools who act without thinking." Zena looked at her security chief, "You may go now, Harlen. He understands." she said firmly.

The man nodded to his superior then turned and exited the room.

Koenig suddenly felt as if he was being set up as a propaganda piece and he was certain he did not like it. "I feel like a puppet." he told her.

Again, they stood in front of the large window, the night stars and two of the moons visible.

"You are not. We will further educate you, Commander. A speech will be written and studied. If you do not like what we've written you can write it to suit yourself. All will be well ... John." Zena suddenly stepped a few paces before him, bringing her very close.

Her smile was lovely, as was the rest of her, but Koenig could not help but feel manipulated despite her assurance. He observed, rather than feeling authentic flattery, as she softly placed her hands on the chest and shoulder of his tunic.

"You are a very attractive man, John." She spoke in a whisper, and slowly closed the distance between them, her red dewy lips moving to touch his own.

Sure of her abilities to entice and distract, Zena kissed him directly on the lips. Her fingers crawled familiarly from the collar of his tunic to touch the back of his head, the tips gently running through his hair.

But something felt amiss. Zena realized what it was and suddenly felt foiled when, after many seconds, Koenig never raised his arms to embrace her. She pulled back slightly, taking on another tactic. "Forgive me, John … I mean, _Commander_. I know you are not yet past the pain of losing dear Helena. I've just not been able to resist the urge to hold you and make you feel … welcomed."

She pulled back and looked at his passive yet slightly self-possessed expression.

"Of course." He said, with little emotion, his eyes looking directly into hers.

Zena stepped back and pressed her lips together, clearly displeased regardless of her effort to seem otherwise. John watched as she gave him a short curtesy nod and left him, the doors automatically closing behind her.

He wished he knew who to trust. Zena obviously had an agenda all her own. If she had pressed her lips any harder or longer against his, John felt he might have received frostbite. He did not believe for a minute Zena was genuinely attracted to him. He doubted she could fall in love with any man.

However, the power and station her connection with him could represent was seductive. Koenig had met many men and women with similar ambition. Like any good power seeking business woman or politician she did what Zena did to advance her own cause.

And for right now, no matter what they were telling him, John Koenig was being held captive. He looked down in the main area, the intersecting streets and rush of people, from his window again. He could not see their faces but could almost, but not quite, smile as he watched their euphoria.

A small tear trailed down his cheek.

He missed his moon, his base, his friends but most of all … he missed Helena.

* * *

 **CONTINUE TO CHAPTER 8.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(8)**

She was roused from her sleep on the point-rail, the back of her head lolling slightly on the rest. Blinking her eyes open, disturbed ever so slightly by a quiet but heated argument in the back of the moving transport, Helena crooked her head and looked past the seat to her left. It was the Keeper and her eldest daughter, Renel. She could not hear what they were saying but something was obviously amiss.

With an abrupt movement, an uninvited Heilo sat in the seat next to Helena. He placed a cup with a warm drink on the tray before her. "Don't let them bother you." He recommended with what sounded like a bored or fatigued sigh, "Renel's young man, it seems, will be at the festival, waiting for her. And her mother has forbidden Renel from seeing him again."

"The same boy she was out with on my first night in your home?" Helena asked, curious despite herself. "I thought they approved of hm."

"They did but, as it turns out, Jerio has some rather unconventional views the elder Duburis cannot overlook." Heilo said, sipping from his own cup. Then, "He's a good kid but intense. Marina considers him an agitator and dangerous. A rebel."

"I see." Helena drank from her warm cup of brew. It reminded her of cocoa but with spicy after taste. She smiled ever so slightly, looking up at the man beside her. "And have you come over here just to engage in family gossip?" She asked, in a slightly sarcastic tone and a faintly lopsided smile. "Or was there something else?"

Heilo was honest, "I didn't think you liked me."

Helena paused then said, "The last image I had of you, before I awoke in my bedroom at Duburi household, was of an angry and arrogant man, approaching me quickly. Then I was unconscious. Were you responsible for that?"

"You fainted." He replied, "And you mistook my concern for anger. I knew you were not ready to be up and walking around. Rana had no business waking you. My anger was directed at my precocious niece. Not you."

Helena accepted that for now but she could not help adding, "Perhaps you should worry about your own children and not your brother's."

Heilo side-glanced at Helena and spoke quietly, "I have no children, no wife, and no prospect of ever having either." He spoke with just a hint of woe and clarified, "I lost the woman I loved many years ago."

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely, "And you've never been able to love again?"

"No. It's escaped me."

"You are a good looking man." Helena admitted, once again noting his coal-black hair, olive complexion, and chocolate brown eyes. "And when you are not being haughty, using an alcoholic drink in your hand like a weapon, you can be a rather nice conversationalist. You will find a love again."

"Will you?" he suddenly asked and regretted it when Helena turned away and looked out of the window, "Forgive me. That was uncalled for."

Helena felt oddly at peace with Heilo and she was unsure why, especially considering her first impression of hm. She said, "Before John Koenig there was another man in my life but he too died in outer space. I never thought I'd survive without Lee. But I did."

"And John Koenig?" he asked.

She hesitated before saying, "I can try." She then closed her eyes, "I'm not sure. He was an extraordinary man."

"And you loved him."

"Deeply."

Heilo looked as if he wanted to say something, now looking inside his cup as it lay on the tray in front of him, appearing fascinated with its contents, but apparently thinking of something other than his warm drink. Finally, unable to find the words, he turned to her and said, "We will be in the city soon. A lot can happen there." He picked up his cup and stood, "Rest now." He said and left her to go to the galley.

Helena's eyes followed him, a little started by his brusqueness. She still found him an odd man, a sad figure, but enigmatic. A part of her – as a trained psychologist - thought she might one day be able to reach out to him, help him with the problems haunting his memory. But for now, Helena knew she had a festival to get through.

It was dusk. Looking out of the window, she could see city lights in the distance and what looked like a fireworks display for pre festival entertainment.

She wanted to like it here on Bethel Nobles but felt out of place.

Perhaps it was the heartache. Like Heilo, she was nursing a fractured heart and doubted she would ever get over it. A woman does not forget her love for a human being like John Koenig, a man who sacrificed so much of himself for her and his people.

He was gone too quickly, too tragically, and the thought of him gone from her for all time only brought pain.

Wherever he was Helena hoped John was looking down on her kindly.

* * *

The city went wild. Firecrackers, sparklers and pinwheels were fired off one after another. Loud, delighted cries were heard from the street below.

Even if he wasn't fitful with insomnia Koenig doubted he would be able to sleep. He watched the night sky out of the window, longingly looking at the stars beyond the explosions of color gases which heralded in the festival's introduction. He could hear speeches being made below by officials, from an outside auditorium not too far off in the distance.

And there were horns and whistles ... It reminded him of New York, Time Square, around the New Year.

John Koenig smiled and lowered his eyes.

And that was when he spotted her.

It was as if an electrical charge moved through his body.

He could not see faces but he could see hair and the woman below, standing with what looked like another woman and a smaller girl, was definitely blond. She had taken off a dark headdress and veil just to readjust them for a better fit, a womanly gesture he would never notice under different circumstances.

He raced to the door of his quarters.

"Security be damned." John muttered as he took the stairs, two to three steps at a time, down to the first floor and ran outside to find her.

* * *

Renel was missing and Helena felt she had no one to blame but herself. Beneath the dark veil, returning to the inn, Helena's expression was a combination of betrayal and terror. How stupid she was to so desperately want something other than to be "the alien", sitting in her room, waiting for people to talk with her about her and John's journey through outer space.

For a moment Maya flashed into Helena's mind. How lonely and desperate her friend must have felt, despite her friends and falling in love with Tony Verdeschi. John had reminded Maya that they were all aliens in the deepest reaches of outer space … but here on Bethel Nobles SHE was the alien despite her up-coming popularity.

"We want to go to the city!" Renel urged a few hours before, with her younger sister, Rana, by her side. "Please come with us. _Please_."

The girl might be seventeen years, on the verge of womanhood, but Helena recognized a young school-girl plea when she heard it.

In her new sumptuous quarters in the outer-fringes of Bethel Nobles primary city, where the big celebration was taking place, Helena sat up on her big bed – having just showered and slipped into a comfortable nightdress. Keeper Duburi advised her to get some sleep. Helena would be expected, the following day, to meet with videographers and reporters after breakfast. She had been given a written statement, to not deviate from it just yet, and Helena was told she would still be wearing a veil because they wanted her appearance to be mysterious and a surprise when she was finally revealed "in all your alien splendor" during the ceremony with Kamryn.

She nodded, not really understanding why there was so much secrecy. She thought to question them further the following morning, while they dined. Helena actually was rather tired and the thought of a goodnight sleep after such a long transport was not such a bad idea.

However, when the girls came in - bright and bouncy - she felt a sudden jolt of adrenalin and was, she had to admit, very curious. Helena longed to see the city, hear the excitement, and try to ignore the sadness, trauma, and – quite honestly – the boredom of being under the Duburi's thumb. She had been trapped behind walls, barely been out to walk and breath fresh air, since she arrived. After so long on Moonbase Alpha Helena supposed she should be more patient but wonder got the better of her.

She was more than grateful for Duburi's consideration but, like the girls, she longed for a little freedom. As youngsters, Helena was sure Renel and Rana were as lonely and weary as she was. "Are you certain it's alright with your parents?" she asked them, checking both sets of eyes for duplicity.

"Of course! But we can't board a transport unless we have an adult with us." Rana said, her eyes wide and pleading.

Renel added, "Mother and Father are already asleep. And we're sure they won't say anything. You won't be revealed as long as you keep your veil in place, Lady Helena." Then she added the kicker, "Besides, you're going to be here, talking with reporters and making speeches for the next couple of days. Tonight might be the last time you can really enjoy yourself. The ceremony …"

"Your time will not be your own for a long while, especially after you've been revealed." Rana interrupted her sister, her tone quite serious. "Please, we can't go without you. Just this one night?"

With a sigh, Helena nodded and slipped from her bed to get dressed. Fortunately the point-rail, which stopped right next to their exclusive inn, travelled directly into the city. "We go, see some of the sights, then return. And you girls stay with ME." She commanded.

Halfway to the city, in the loaded point-rail car, Helena had second thoughts and could kick herself for being so selfish. While the girls were happy and childishly excited, she was the adult and was supposedly responsible. She had allowed her own desire and their eager manipulation to get the better of her. She spoke softly with Renel, who sat beside her, "I think we should catch the next transport back when we get there."

"But why?" Renel looked horrified.

"I have a bad feeling." Helena said, "Anything could go wrong."

"Not at all." Renel dismissed, "We've been to the city before. Besides, Jerio will be there." She spoke before thinking and her expression suddenly showed it.

It struck Helena like a ton of bricks. Of course! Renel's boyfriend, Jerio" the agitator", was waiting for her. Heilo had told her about his and the girl's forbidden love during the trip to their inn. "You deceived me, Renel." Helena whispered. "We are definitely going back."

"No, please!" Renel nearly sobbed, "I love him and he's promised to keep me safe. In a few months when I am of age we are going to wed! After that …"

"He's nice, Lady Helena. He really is." Rana whispered, nearly as desperate, sitting beside her sister. "Mama just doesn't understand."

Helena nearly cursed under her breath. "I'll tell you what," She thought quickly, "We will go and search for Jerio. If we find the boy you can spend a few minutes with him - but then we _must_ return to the inn. Am I making myself clear?"

"Oh, yes!" Renel exclaimed, gratefully. She grasped one of Helena's hands and squeezed it, not letting it go. "He knows people … people that can help you too, Lady Helena."

She nearly asked the girl what she meant but was suddenly too tired and nervous to go into it. "That is fine for now. But no more deceptions. This will _not_ happen again."

The girls shook their heads, obediently.

The point-rail brought them to Main Street.

Despite her reservations, Helena could not help smiling at all of the noise, the fireworks, the announcements made over a loud speaker system, and all of the tall modern buildings that reminded Helens of nearly any big city on Earth … and she felt at home. 'Yes, I will live in the city.' she thought again.

A woman brushed by her and tugged at her head wrap and the veil attached to it. Inexplicably frightened, knowing she was still a secret to this world, Helena stepped back a little, the girls by her side, and she removed her disguise, adjusting both for better fit. She was sure no one saw her …

* * *

"Helena! Helena!" he shouted, looking up and down the crowded street.

Koenig had seen her from his window. He knew it was her.

He heard shouts and there was a sudden jostling. His eyes widened as he was a witness to what seemed an unprovoked attack.

Then … there was blackness.

* * *

She thought she heard someone call her name. She tried to look up and over the crowd but as Rana grasped her hand, pulling her along, Helena knew she must be mistaken. She even looked back briefly at the mass of strange faces but saw nothing and no one familiar.

* * *

 **CONTINUE TO CHAPTE 9.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(9)**

"You are such foolish man, John Koenig. I am not certain why we put up with your noncompliance!" Zena paced before him, holding a bag, as he lay on his bed.

Koenig had just awakened from a scuffle, where he was hit and lay unconscious in the middle of the city street with a few other "rebels" as they were called. He was told there was a small disturbance or riot, led by some out of place protesters, and he unintentionally managed to get caught in the middle of it.

Apparently, the people were not as unified as he was led to believe on Bethel Nobles. John thought back to the video he and Helena had viewed aboard the space craft. Everyone appeared so happy. Even his first walk outside in the city seemed too good, something out of _It's a Wonderful Life_ ….

Zena moved back and forth before the huge picture window. "Why did you feel it was necessary to go out again just after we advised you how unsafe it can be?"

Two armed guards stood by the door of his quarters.

Off to the left were Dr. Mihill and Dr. Bley, the latter making eye contact with the Commander and lifting his hand as if to tell him to keep quiet. They were a silent twosome but obviously there to watch over him should he need an injection to keep him "calm". John was beginning to feel less like a guest and more like a captive. He nodded briefly at Bley, sat up in bed, and said: "I saw her. It had to be Helena." His voice was calm and purposeful.

"You know that is not possible." Zena huffed, the signs of one time conviviality gone.

The Commander knew it was more because he had spurned her than actual blustering because he had _broken the rules_ again. "I saw a blond woman down on the city streets. No one here is blond. Who else could it be?"

Zena stopped pacing, turned to him, and pulled out what was in her bag. It was a wig, blond and fashioned in the style Helena wore her hair, just below her shoulders and feathered. "Your lady is much loved. We told you that." Her voice grew deviously gentle once again as she approached. "Many of our women, especially for the festival, want to look like her. Many have bought these hairpieces from at least two different shops in the city and you will see them more frequently as the festival continues."

John gulped ever so slightly. "I'm sorry." he said, partly because emotion had overcome him and he was uncertain what else he could say. He had been so sure he'd seen Helena. But in this, Zena was right. Helena was dead and her body was in the display room. He had over-reacted. Yet, when he remembered Dr. Bley's attitude when he said he had seen her … a near acceptance ….

Zena looked over to his apartment door and nodded to the guards, miming they were not needed. They exited. "Perhaps the next time you have an overwhelming desire to escape the building you will at least have someone, perhaps even myself, go with you, Commander." Zena's smile, which had been cold moments before, warmed (in triumph Koenig would later think) as she slipped the wig back into her bag.

"I will." John tried to return her smile, to keep up a ruse. Now he knew he would be watched closely and John wondered how he was going to get around that. "As you can imagine, I'm tired tonight so no more merry making for me - for a while."

"I know you are restless, John." Zena's smile widened ever so slightly, familiarity instigated. "Tomorrow night there is going to be a party over at one of our most prestigious citizen's apartment. His name is Myorg-Tison and, although a private man, he is a well thought of and, dare I say, a very wealthy industrialist. He is very interested in you, Commander, and would love to have you over as his Guest of Honor. Will you consider it?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Good, I'll tell him to expect you." She turned to leave.

Dr. Mihill, appearing jolly now that the misunderstanding was resolved, followed.

However, Dr. Bley stayed behind, making eye contact with Koenig once again. "I want to take another look at you head before I leave." He said, for the others to hear. "You took a nasty hit." He reminded.

"Thank you." Koenig replied.

When the door behind Zena and the doctor closed he again lifted a hand, indicating Koenig should not speak. He brought out an electronic tablet and started to write on it with his finger.

Hours ago, when John made his way down to the first floor, unspotted, he saw that the front glass doors of his apartment building were heavily guarded. Zena told him earlier that when the festival was at its zenith it was often advisable to beef up security. "Our people are a joy," she had said with that same artificial smile, "But they can be reckless in their festival-time exuberance." He was about to approach the guards, making his case as to why he had to leave, when Dr. Bley came up beside him and caught his arm.

"They'll never let you out." He spoke into his ear, "Come with me."

Koenig nearly protested but there was something in Bley's manner that demanded compliance. He pulled him in the direction of an office room on the first floor. "Dr. Bley, I saw Helena ..." John started.

"I'm sure you did."

John was stunned by the lack of sarcasm in his voice, "You believe me?"

He took him down a ramp to what appeared a secret back exit in the building. "Commander, do what you must. If you _do_ find her bring Lady Helena back here. Come to this door, use star-star-elliptic on the control panel. I will be in my office waiting for you. We need to talk. There are many things you need to know."

Then he sent John on his way.

Little did either know that John was going to get caught up in "reckless exuberance" as Zena had called it.

When the fight broke out men, women and children were scurrying here and there, screaming and shouting – then he saw one of the white-clad officers grab a young man by the collar and hit him with what looked like a hand held weapon, a stunner of some kind. And that was when John was hit on the back of the head and knew not another thing until he awoke in his quarters – with Zena scolding him.

In present time, the doctor said: "Lay back, Commander. Let me look at that cut again." Bley turned the pad around for John to read:

'I believe they have your apartment tapped, listening to every word we say.'

"Does it hurt?" he asked, aloud.

"No …" John looked up into the man's sober expression, "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Possibly, but I'm going to write you a prescription. You can pick the medication up tomorrow morning ..."

 _'Meet me tomorrow in my office. Matters will be explained.'_ it read.

"There you go …" Bley said aloud, "Will that work for you?"

"Yes." Koenig said, "I think it will work very well."

* * *

Helena looked up and down Main Street, Rana's hand clutching her own. "Where did you sister go?" she asked the girl, her outer calm disguising and inner frenzy.

"I don't know."

"Did she run away?" Helena had heard a fight break-out behind them, further down the street. The party atmosphere had lost its luster. "We need to find her and leave."

"Come." Rana pulled on Helena's hand, twisting her into the direction they had come from. "You're right. We need to leave."

Helena didn't get a chance to say much more. Screams and shouts drowned out everything she tried to impart. She was afraid if she let go of Rana's hand she would lose her too.

They were passing by the crux of an insurrection and although Helena could see there were several men, wearing traditional Bethel Nobles garb, unconscious laying in the center of the street, they were shielded by a row of official looking men, possible officers, brandishing odd alien weapons. They were calling for everyone to disburse.

Finally, seated on the point-rail, Helena turned and exclaimed to Rana, "Your parents are going to be rightly furious and frantic! It's all my fault …"

"Don't worry, Lady Helena." The young girl said with an odd and knowing smile, "Renel knows her way home." She then looked directly up into Helena's eyes, "My sister is part of the rebellion on Bethel Nobles."

Then she said something that chilled Helena's blood.

"She and her friends are trying to save your life."

* * *

 _The day came._

"You are exquisite." Renel looked upon Helena as both gazed at her in the full length mirror. The gown was white and trimmed with gold. It felt like silk. Her thin headpiece flowed over her shoulders and back, looking much like a wedding veil, and was held in place by small precious jewels. Although it was not yet attached, the material that was to cover the lower part of her face, until her unveiling at the ceremony, was gossamer thin and also colored gold.

 _I'm here to impress the crowd._ Helena reminded herself of this fact and was nervous. Yesterday, The Keeper finally told Helena that her function was not just to meet Kamryn, to enchant him with her alien charm, but to also be joined in matrimony.

Quite naturally, Helena was taken aback and told her that was in every way impossible.

"It is not what you think." Keeper Duburi assured, "It is nonliteral. All women at one time or another have married Kamryn. We've pledged our existence to his on-going generosity. It's a tribute, an act of devotion, but not truly a wedding between husband and wife." Then she added, "What makes it special this time is YOU, Lady Helena. Kamryn has never been so honored by an alien female before."

Helena stared at the woman for a moment. "When the ceremony is over … so is the wedding?" she asked, to be certain. "I can then go on with my life and not see him again if I choose?"

"Yes, after the ceremony you will be ... free." She assured with a mild smile.

Helena could not help sensing a sort of discomfort in her manner. Perhaps her hostess was feeling a sense o guilt. "I wish you would have told me this before, Keeper Duburi." A touch of irritation was in Helena's tone. "Even if it is merely symbolic … it's painful."

"Because it implies something different, long lasting, and possibly even insults the memory of your John Koenig? I know. And you are right. We should have told you sooner." The Keeper acknowledged, "I admit to not taking this into account. The union with Kamryn happens so often in our society, is so commonplace with all of our other offerings …." She then apologetically added, "It was foolish on my part to not think you would have reservations. Please forgive me."

Helena thought a moment about what Rana had said on their ride home from the city a couple nights before, about Renel trying to save her life. The girl refused to say anything further so Helena thought it hyperbole. She was sure of her suspicions the following morning at breakfast when Helena stepped into their inn's dining hall, fully prepared to face the Duburi family and tell them all about their late night adventure. It would be a betrayal to the girls but considering they had pulled a fast one on Helena she thought punishment - should it come - was appropriate for all three of them.

However, when Helena arrived everyone was seated – including an unscathed Renel – and there was overflowing happiness and excitement about the day's festival activities. Helena did not have the heart to blow the whistle. Both girls looked animated and wore big smiles. Everyone was talkative, even Heilo who she could not make eye contact with, was enthusiastic. Helena was quickly distracted, given an itinerary as her breakfast plates, juice glasses and utensils were taken away and replaced with inordinate promptness.

She suddenly had an odd picture in her mind of John, his hand raised to cup her left cheek, uttering: _"If only we had more time."_ But then The Keeper pushed her speech in front of Helena and told her she needed to dress in her black frock, with her veil in place, and be prepared to go out into the garden in an hour. The reporters would be waiting.

And there were many correspondents – but all their questions seemed light, highly guarded and shallow. They did not ask her about John, about Earth, about those beings she had met in space, or even wonder about her future on Bethel Nobles. They merely asked about the clothes she wore, how excited she must feel meeting Kamryn, and if she felt the Duburi's were a good host family.

So here she was, on ceremony day, preparing for a symbolic marriage to an alien man she had never met before. If John were still alive she was not certain how they would handle it. He might understand, it was only a representation after all, but he would definitely not like the mock-marriage. It stamped on the toes of something she and John had talked about frequently but never effected. Helena was never really certain why she and the Commander never made their relationship official. Everyone knew they were together … _("If only we had more time.")._

"You shoes." Renel looked down, "Where are the slippers Mother brought in for you?'

Helena indicated to a far corner in her room. "They are very uncomfortable. The heels are far too high. I am wearing my boots." Her Alphan boots, the ones she wore with her uniform, broken in and secure. "I know it must disrupt some kind of protocol but these actually go well with the gown – and I just feel I need to wear them." _To keep a part of her Alphan existence with me_ , Helena thought and, in some odd way, she wore them to honor John's memory. Helena turned away from the mirror, looking upon Renel. "Will you and Rana be watching the ceremony?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. We will be up front with Mother and Father." The girl said and her smile faded somewhat. She looked a little away from her. Renel whispered, "You know that we adore you, don't you, Rana and I?"

Helena took her hand, a little surprised by the question but also warmed. "I adore the both of you too. If I ever had daughters of my own I would want them to be just like you and your sister." Helena watched as sensitive tears formed in Renel's eyes. "And I won't forget you when this is all over."

The girl then sobbed, pulled her hand from Helena's, and quickly walked from the room. With a gentle sigh, Helena wondered if Renel or Rana had ever heard those same words from their own harried parents.

* * *

 **GO TO CHAPTER 10.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(10)**

"I'm not sure what to expect." John Koenig said, "But I am ready to go in and do what needs to get done. But you will need to cover me because this is going to get ugly."

"No doubt about that, Commander." Myorg-Tison agreed, "I wish we could give you a weapon, John, but so close to the stage it would be detected."

It was hard to believe that Koenig's first impression of this man was of a repugnant rat. That was two nights ago and he was deeply sorry now. He had gone to the party Zena insisted he attend in building Opos, a meet and greet in Myorg-Tison's lush apartment, only a short seated transport between buildings. The Industrialist appeared a typically pompous politician-type - _at first_. But soon the Commander discovered, when the figurative mask was removed, he was as tired of the blind support of the old rule on Bethel Nobles as any of the rebels.

Myorg-Tson was a man of vision and he pulled John aside during the party, took him into an office as the get-together continued, seemingly to offer Koenig a job. But when the doors slid closed, he told John he was working with Dr. Bley and others, wanting to help the Commander and liberate their people in the process.

In retrospect, perhaps it was his similarity to Commissioner Gerald Simmonds that fooled Koenig initially and made him distrust the man. It took some convincing but, eventually, Koenig did believe he was honest.

It was no wonder why Dr. Bley, like Zena, insisted John go to the party. He was an ally and in time, if they had it, Koenig and Myorg-Tison might have become good friends. And now here he was, in the present, shaking the man's hand, and considering him a comrade. "I can't thank you enough for what you have done." John said.

"Don't thank me yet. The day is not over, John."

Jerio looked at Koenig and Myorg-Tison, pleased by their interaction but nervous for the conflict to come. Militarily speaking, the rebels were out-numbered but united. "We will keep our end of the bargain, Commander Koenig. We promise."

Koenig nodded. This was their fight, not his. But he would gain a very important and treasured piece of compensation for his part in their plot should it be successful. He looked over at Dr. Bley who had been studying him. "I'm ready."

"The ceremony will start shortly."

* * *

"Dr. Russell, so good to finally meet you face to face." Emissary Zena approached. She was dressed in elegant red with a tall decorative hat, extending her hand to take Helena's. "I see your loveliness is not exaggerated."

They were in a room next to the stage where Helena would make her first appearance, unveiling her face, and eventually meeting Kamryn.

Helena smiled graciously at the woman, noting how tall and elegant she was, how powerful she seemed. Obviously Zena was a very important member of the Bethel Nobles council, as Keeper Duburi had advised, and she radiated a kind of confidence Helena rather appreciated. "I am honored," Helena said.

Yet her eyes … They were oddly cold and her smile did not quite look real.

Zena appraised the woman. The last time she had seen Helena Russell in the flesh she was unconscious, being placed in a see-through casket for the benefit of decoration and making John Koenig more pliant. Now that she was conscious and communicative Zena could see why the Earth man thought so highly of her.

That she was beautiful and intelligent was obvious but as they spoke Zena could also comprehend her charm, breeding and an uncommon intuitiveness that could be alarming under different circumstances. It was good they were going to take care of matters in short order. If not, should Dr. Russell catch onto what was actually happening before Kamryn made his appearance, Zena doubted they would get the woman on stage.

This was especially true if she was as stubborn as John Koenig. A trait common to Earthlings, she supposed.

* * *

He slowly snaked his way through the crowd, wearing a hood so no one would recognize him. He got close to the stage but not too close. There were thousands waiting, standing with giddy anticipation.

If what he was told was true John Koenig was glad his face was obscured. His distaste for all those surrounding him, men, women, and children, would be hard to disguise.

* * *

She made her appearance on stage in the amphitheater to the applause of thousands. It seemed that everyone in the city was watching. There were large screens high in the sky for those who could not get a good view from where they stood in the theater area and on the city streets.

Emissary Zena, positioned to the far left of the stage announced Helena then acknowledged The Keeper and her family from their standing box, just to the front of the stage looking up at the ceremony.

Helena noticed that all wore mild smiles but they seemed sad, somehow anxious. She was concerned but could not let it bother her at the moment because Zena was announcing that Helena was finally going to take down her veil and reveal the face so many had wanted to see for so long.

With an inward sigh, feeling a little silly, Helena did as requested. When she dropped the face veil the outfit was designed to also release the head-veil, covering her hair. And there she stood, feeling a bit timid, in all her blond glory, with small glittering jewels still woven through her hair, appearing like a golden goddess.

The applause and calls of "Ooo" and "Awww" were nearly deafening. The crowd was impressed. Helena greeted her audience, showing gratitude, with a short bow.

There was then an odd crackle in the air and the spectators grew quiet … and tense. An electric force-field was erected around the apron of the stage. She shivered ever so slightly. Were they afraid someone was going to jump up, like some love starved fan, and attack Kamryn? Helena understood precaution but there seemed something "off" about what was happening now.

She could practically feel the anticipation, seeing the rapt faces before her.

 _Kamryn was coming …_

The audience suddenly seemed more troubled than awed now.

"Kamryn," Zena called, "Our most mighty and generous master! Come and meet your new bride! It is she who will devote her life and soul to your ever present care. She who will assuage your physical longing … who will bore you a child, perhaps a long line of god-masters to rule over your indebted people and …"

Sudden frightened, a stunned Helena – feeling ghastly treachery - looked from Zena, as she spoke, to the Duburi family in the audience before her. All appeared sorrowful under her frightened and inquiring stare. Yet, Renel seemed distracted, as if she was looking for something in the crowd behind her.

Then Helena turned to the large, heavy double doors that were slowly swinging outward to reveal the being known as Kamryn ...

It was something out of a nightmare.

Although its shape was somewhat humanoid, with legs and arms, everything else was wrong. It was tall, over seven feet, and bulky. A monster in human form, Kanmryn's body appeared a mish mash of flesh, as if clay had been pounded together but never smoothed, leaving large folds of excess skin and blubber. It wore no clothing and lumbered forward, shuffling on large flat bare feet, its powerful arms reaching forward, towards Helena.

The monster looked like a spoiled child, impatient and grasping for something it felt rightfully his! Only, this was no child. It was an alien being, something ancient and evil, a demanding, decrepit master that lusted and wanted a female every three years for its own shameless use. In return it gave Bethel Nobles plentiful crops, beautiful cities, and power to those who served him well.

The closer it came to her, the more frightened Helena became. She could not run, the force-field keeping her in place, and she could barely move her feet. They were locked like they had been on the moon when the computer held her captive in the craft so many months ago!

She could see the creature's desire for her and suddenly knew, without a doubt, that she had been lied to. She was its bride – true – but there was no walking away from any of this horror. She was a sacrifice. Helena was there to not just become a spouse in name only but to mate with the monster, to be abused and crushed, and to probably die in the process! How many babies had been produced by this beast? Where were the offspring? What did they look like?

"Every three years …" Helena murmured, through her terror. Where were its other mates?

 _Dead._ Of course, they were dead … Something like that could not impregnate a human female. It did not take a doctor to see this. But Kamryn would not be denied, and would kill them all trying.

Its face was shiny, the flesh mark from time and degradation, its mouth large and filled with long, spike-like teeth. Its smile of lust was hideous. And its eyes were red directly in the middle with a sickly yellow outer-rim that stared at her, the hands now reaching for Helena, fingers twitching, as it drew closer and closer.

"No!" Helena could not help herself. She cried out and again tried to move but the force field kept her on the stage, as did the power beneath her boots. Finally, as its fingers clasped her wrist, she fell – the force under her feet released - collapsing and crying in fear and disgust.

She tried to escape, kicking and slapping away at the monster but its hand was like a vice. Helena nearly lost consciousness in her attempt to break free when she heard a loud sizzling noise and saw a flash of light. By this time she was being dragged by the creature across the stage floor to the back of the amphitheater, which would take them down to its lair. She was going with Kamryn to their wedding suite, to become husband and wife …

Then there was a roar from the creature and Helena's eyes opened wide. It lost its hold on her and, as confused as she was, Helena pulled free from it and push her body as far from Kamryn as possible. At first she thought it was their broken contact that enraged it, and that was probably partially true, but there were other reasons too.

The creature was doing battle with a tall man, she saw him blearily from the back, tears in her eyes, as others stormed the guards and the stage. It was the rebels, Helena knew. They were doing battle with the law and monster at the same time.

God bless them!

Men, women and children were now running with absolute horror this way and that below her. She also saw Heilo mounting the stage, the force-field having been breached, calling for calm and shouting something about it being their day of liberation. Heilo a rebel? It made sense. The woman he was to marry all those years ago … Had she been one of Kamryn's brides? Helena knew the answer now. He cried something else but Helena's eyes sought out the children and saw both close to one of the rebels, a young man with a rifle-weapon (Jerio!) but she did not see The Keeper or Cavin Duburi.

The city was in chaos.

 _But it suddenly meant nothing to her as she turn, still afraid, feeling a hand on her shoulder and another body kneeling by her side … and when she turned and saw him it was as if a million moons had exploded and her heart nearly stopped …_

" _JOHN!"_

* * *

It took every ounce of self-control John Koenig possessed not to rush the stage the moment he saw Helena standing there, being revealed to the Bethel Noblians. She appeared beautiful but sad and he had no doubt she had been fed as many lies as himself. Helena thought him dead as he had her and she was only doing all of this out of politeness and gratitude, as had he initially.

She had no idea what was to follow.

The bizarreness of the situation was mind numbing. It was not until Dr. Bley and the rebels revealed what was going on that all the puzzle pieces began to fit together. John could nearly not believe their elaborate plans. However, it did make an odd sense on a societal and planetary basis. These people had lived in luxury for so long. Who wanted any of that taken away?

That first night when he had felt such grief, having been told Helena had died, she had been positioned in the glass coffin, open for him to feel her warm flesh, to know it was her. Then it was "sealed". He came to find out Helena was not dead but merely unconscious, made to look dead with a clever drug and some shrewd subterfuge.

When he was gone, Helena was taken to a house outside the city and an exact duplicate mannequin replaced her in the sealed glass casket. Who was to know that really wasn't her? As it was, _he_ was the only one that did not understand that everyone else who came in to view her already knew this was the likeness of the woman who would be Kamryn's bride! The people knew figure in the glass enclosure was a symbol, as were the pictures that flashed on the walls.

She was to become Kamryn's and what he was seeing was her memorial, a representation of sorts, before it played out!

The woman in the pastry shop was not showing her sorrow over his loss of Helena, as John had suspected, but in knowing his love was to be sacrificed! She, like many others, thought he knew what was to happen and their "love" for him and Helena was because of the surrender both aliens were making for everyone on Bethel Nobles.

 _Nothing could be further from the truth._

Emissary Zena and her people had kept them apart for good reason. No alien in their right mind would agree to such a travesty!

* * *

"Stop that! STOP!" Zena pleaded.

As the rebels did battle with the monster, John pulled Helena to her feet and they could only hold each other at arms-length, staring at one another.

Dead but now alive.

"John, how …?" she sobbed.

"Too much to explain now." He said, touching her hair. "We're going home, Helena!"

It was mad but she could not stop herself from kissing him, the feel of his lips on hers, strengthening her resolve. It was a brief but profound moment and they would savor it later when alone they could finally make sense out of the pandemonium.

"Come!" He took her hand and headed toward the stairs that would take them off the stage.

 _"No!"_

A laser blast exploded near their feet.

Zena, weapon in hand, looked much less lovely than usual. Her face was twisted in ferocious anger and determination. "Dr. Russell belongs to Kamryn! She is his bride and no other will do!"

* * *

 **CONTINUE TO THE FINAL CHAPTER AND EPILOGUE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(11)**

Kamryn had been knocking the rebels around on stage for a relatively short period of time. He was hurt and confused, the laser wound to his abdomen, shoulder and head making the monster feel an outrage that was blind and instinctual. When the stage had been cleared of fighters, he stood in the middle and roared a cry of frustration that could be heard for miles.

John held Helena in his arms, trying to protect her from its wrath.

"Go! Go to her Kamryn. There is your bride!" Zena screamed.

The monster looked from the couple to Zena and came to its own conclusion. It rushed to Zena, grasping her around the waist, lifting her off the floor, causing her to drop her weapon, and tossed her over its brawny shoulder.

"No! _No_!' she screamed as it turned around and stomped with her to his lair's doors. Even if his bride was not the one intended it did not matter. It was wounded and had enough. It wanted a woman!

Even as the rebels continued their assault on Kamryn, it brushed them aside and walked. Eventually the double doors closed behind Kamryn and the screaming Zena, was his bride for the next three years – or shorter.

* * *

"You could have just killed me." Koenig said as he and Helena stood by the doors of the space craft. Happily, they were back to wearing their Alphan uniforms and he was addressing Dr. Mihill and the Duburi's. However, John's comment was for anyone interested or listening in.

"Commander," It was Dr. Bley who spoke. "We are not monsters although we, for the longest time, served a monster. We could not just kill you. We're not murderers. Emissary Zena, for all her on ambition, had hoped to make you a very influential man. She respected you. In her own selfish way she was being generous." Then when Koenig gave his a disbelievingly raised eyebrow, he added: "I know it seems impossible, after everything you have been through, but through the deception we only wanted the best for you."

"But not _me."_ Helena remarked, the sarcasm in her voice unavoidable. She felt John gently squeeze her shoulder as he stood by her side. They had not been out of each other's sight since the madness in the amphitheater. Despite it all, neither could quite believe what had happened to them over the last couple of weeks.

"We tried to treat you well." Keeper Duburi said, by her other side. "And it was so painful to deceive you because we do love you, Lady Helena."

The sincerity in the voice of the woman was strange and although Helena could not really forgive them their part in her near demise she did begrudgingly understand. If it had not been her, an alien from the deepest reaches of outer space, the bride would have been their daughter, Renel. The Duburis were desperate and when they learned Helena and John had landed the couple quickly took charge of her.

"We desperately wanted to make your last days on Bethel Nobles luxurious and happy." Master Cavin said, beside his wife. "You must believe we had no choice. It has been The Keepers job for generations – but this was most painful for us because we sincerely cared about you, Dr. Russell. And we knew you deserved none of what was to happen."

Then Renel and Rana, dutiful children who just happened to run with the planet's rebellion, along with their Uncle Heilo, did as they were told – up to a point. They sincerely were trying to save Helena's life, with or without their parents' permission.

"We have three years before Kamryn rears his ugly head again." Myorg-Tison approached John and shook his hand. "Nearly everyone on the planet is on-board with the changes that need to be made. Kamryn is angry wherever he might be and is already making the weather change …"

Everyone did note that Bethel Nobles temperature had dropped several degrees since Kamryn had retreated to his lair with Zena. No one wanted to think about what was happening with her right now.

"But if anyone could talk her way out of a bad situation …" Dr. Bley started, knowing what John was thinking, but allowed the deliberation to fade away. He then looked at Helena, "One more thing …" He lifted her hand and placed something in her palm. "This was found in the capsule, lying beside you on the padding, when we pulled you out."

Helena looked at it and smiled. _Her ring._ She had almost forgotten about it. She slipped it on her on her little finger and her smile widened, "Thank you."

"Time to go." Myorg-Tiseon announced.

John and Helena boarded the space craft, the same means of transportation that had brought them to Bethel Nobles, but with upgrades. The cryogenics chamber had been removed because neither were willing to go through that again, no matter the circumstance. Yet, more water and larger refrigeration with all the life sustaining food they could eat, was installed. And a comfortable bed had been moved in to the back of the craft's meager space, something they could both stretch out on in ultimate comfort during their voyage. New star charts, games, drawing pads, hand held computers ... As many luxuries as possible were given to the Alphan couple for their return journey back to the moon.

They deserved it after the hell they had been through.

"How long will it take?" John asked.

"A little longer. About one year your time." Dr. Mihill told them. "And, at one point, you will be going through a space warp. Your moon has travelled a great distance since you left it, Commander."

"But you're sure we will get there?" Koenig asked.

"Your computer is programed. Unless another wandering moon blocks your path you will go home to Moonbase Alpha."

Their goodbyes were short and earnest. Hands were shaken and promises made.

Helena kissed both Rana and Renel and told them she was only sorry she would not be able to see Renel and Jerio's wedding day. Their parents, now full fledge rebels, had consented to the marriage.

Heilo, with whom Helena had formed an odd bond, sadly smiled from where he stood in back of the crowd. He nodded at her as the doors sliced shut between them.

* * *

It was getting harder to roll out of the craft's queen-sized bed in the morning. The larger her belly became the more her back hurt but it was a small price to pay considering their circumstances.

When Helena told John she suspected she was pregnant he looked at her with wide "How is that possible?" eyes. Barring any obvious jokes she told him simply that her IUD had been removed while she was unconscious on Bethel Nobles.

It made sense to her now and, as a doctor, she should have seen it sooner. Helena awoke to abdominal cramping while on the planet. Rana told her it was due to the stasis process, from deep sleep to being abruptly awakened. Others had complained about the same thing. But it really had nothing to do with that. Doctors on the planet, knowing Helena was to mate and possibly have Kamryn's children, as unlikely as it was, needed her to be able to conceive.

Considering she and John had made love more than a few times since their departure from the planet, three months before, there was no wonder she found herself with child. Had such a thing happened on the moon, their life support too precarious to allow births – steps would probably have been taken to end the pregnancy, although neither she nor John would have been pleased with the prospect.

Yet here, on this space craft, there could be no ending of her condition. It was too risky. Both were frightened but also strangely happy by the prospect of becoming first time parents.

They would make it to Moonbase Alpha in good time and could only hope the Alphans would understand. The child was going to be born no matter what.

"Who knows," John said, "Maybe births are being allowed on Alpha now."

They would have been away for nearly two years. Anything could happen in that time. As a matter of fact, both worried that Alpha would be empty, their friends finally finding a home while they were away. But that was a road they would cross when they got to the Moonbase.

As was the wondering if John would retain his Command. Tony Verdeschi and possibly others had been in command since their kidnapping. John was not even certain he would want to go back to being Commander. Perhaps it was time for him to settle down with a section job and be a husband to Helena and father to their baby.

The space warp was entered nearly eight months into their journey. They had expected it but were still thrown about, their craft tossing and turning until reaching the other side. Helena had strapped herself into a seat and was fine, only a little nauseous, as was Koenig.

Then they waited, checked their charts, played music, danced and lay in bed together. Often the couple looked back on Bethel Nobles. They smiled when recalling their shock at seeing one another. John knew what to expect but poor Helena had received shock after shock on that slippery stage.

She admitted to John for a second, looking at him, she thought she had gone crazy.

And they both supposed they should have been far angrier with the twisted planet and its conspiring people then what they were. But the mere joy of being reunited, knowing one another was alive and well when they had thought both their lives were pretty much over weeks before, was enough to make them forgive but never quite forget.

The Bethel Noblians were working on their planet, trying to make it their own away from Kamryn's regime … and they were going home together.

Somehow, it had all worked out.

* * *

 **(EPILOGUE)**

The craft landed on Launch Pad Three.

They were guided there by a dark haired exotic-looking female operative in Command Center, telling them she was in charge of such matters. The Commander, she told them, would greet John and Helena with full honors.

Neither recognized the woman and this worried them both.

Helena, eight in half months pregnant, placed one hand on her belly then took John's hand in her other as they waited for the craft's doors to open to a travel tube, where a reception committee would be waiting.

Neither said a word as they heard the tube dock but both were inwardly nervous but also happy. The couple looked into each other's eyes. They were in it together, as always.

The doors sliced a part.

"Welcome, Commander Koenig and Dr. Russell." He was an average sized young man, in his early twenties, but there was no mistaking who he was. He had his mother's unusual alien eyebrows and his father's dark hair. "I am First Officer John Verdeschi." He spoke firmly yet with a gracious tone.

They had gone through a time warp. Twenty Five years had passed on Moonbase Alpha.

"My father, mother and many others are anxious to see you. We are _all_ so pleased to see you."

John and Helena looked at one another and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

They were home.

* * *

 **THE END**

September 2015.

* * *

 _Thank you everyone. I hope you enjoyed this fan fiction. Please comment when you get a chance._


End file.
